Oh My Gay Moms!
by Crypt14
Summary: Wonwoo pemuda 22 tahun menikah dengan seorang duda dengan 2 putra, Seungcheol. Kehidupan rumah tangga yang seharusnya tampak menyenangkan justru sebaliknya. Kedua putranya menginginkan lebih dari sekedar hubungan ibu-anak. "Kau milikku saat ayah tidak ada, Wonwoo." - "Aku ingin tidur bersama mu." Woncoups Couple, Meanie Couple, Wonhui Couple. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Oh, My Gay Moms!

WonCoups Couple

Wonwoo x Scoups

Meanie Couple

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Wonhui Couple

Wonwoo x Jun

! Don't try to take other people's work without permission

! Budayakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca

! Rated M keras, untuk yang under rate please close tab xD

! Main fokus Woncoups Couple

! Want to request ff? DM me

Enjoy it

.

.

"Apa?!" Pekikkan dari suara pemuda itu menguar memenuhi setiap sudut ruang tamu. Mingyu, pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu masih tampak menjatuhkan rahang tegasnya. "Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan seperti itu, Mingyu." Ia mendecih, memandang pria berumur yang berada di seberang bangkunya dari ekor matanya.

"Aku tidak setuju!" Protesnya keras. Memperbaiki kembali letak duduknya yang sempat berubah karena pernyataan dari sang ayah. Seungcheol kembali menyesap teh miliknya, menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada bantalan sofa. "Kau senang melihat ayah kesepian ya?" Tukasnya, sukses membuat Mingyu terdiam sesaat.

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja kenapa harus pria?" Ujar pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu. Ia masih menatap sang ayah dari balik kilatan matanya yang tampak menyelidik. "Lagi pula kami tidak mengenal siapa itu Jeon Wonwoo." Tukasnya kembali. Pria berumur itu menghela nafasnya panjang, sesaat mencondongkan tubuhnya guna meraih ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja yang menjadi pembatas untuknya dengan kedua putranya.

Jemarinya bergerak pada permukaan layar ponselnya, setelahnya menunjukkan gambar dari seorang pria yang kembali menjatuhkan rahang putra termudanya itu. "Dia Jeon Wonwoo yang ayah maksudkan." Ucap Seungcheol dengan nada begitu tegas dalam katanya. "Bukan 'kah dia salah seorang _bartender_ yang bekerja di _pub_ milik ayah?"

Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat bicara setelah sebelumnya hanya menjadi penonton perseteruan antara sang adik dan ayahnya itu. Junhui, putra pertama Seungcheol yang kini tengah mengejar _study_ hukumnya menatap sang ayah lekat. Kepribadiannya yang tampak begitu tenang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sang adik, Mingyu yang cenderung menggebu dan sulit untuk di kontrol.

"Ternyata kau mengenalnya. Dia memang karyawan di _pub_ milik ayah dan ayah cukup mengenal baik Wonwoo karena itu ayah memutuskan untuk memilih dia sebagai pengganti dari ibu kalian." Ujar pria itu panjang. Jun kembali terdiam, masih menatap lekat sang ayah. "Oh ya Tuhan! Aku yakin ibu di surga sana pasti akan benar-benar menyumpahi ayah jika mengetahui hal ini." Mingyu tampak memijat keningnya. Pemuda itu hanya merasa tidak habis fikir dengan keputusan sepihak sang ayah untuk menikah lagi. Ini bukan mengenai pernikahannya, hanya saja mengenai seseorang yang akan di nikahinya.

"Ayah, bukan 'kah lebih baik untuk mempertimbangkan hal ini kembali?" Jun berujar pelan, berusaha untuk menjaga sopannya dihadapan sang ayah. Sejujurnya ia juga merasa sedikit jengkel dengan keputusan sang ayah mengenai pernikahaan yang ingin kembali di jalani pria itu. Jun sedikit banyak mengetahui seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Pemuda yang seingatnya berada satu line kelahiran dengannya.

Pemuda itu tidak mempermasalahkan dengan siapa sang ayah akan kembali menikah, perempuan ataupun laki-laki itu adalah hak untuk pria itu baginya, hanya saja ia tidak bisa mencerna mengapa harus pemuda yang berusia sama dengannya. Perbedaan usiannya dengan sang ayah terbilang cukup jauh, nyaris 20 tahun dan hal itu sungguh mengganggu fikiran Jun.

Ia hanya mengkhawatirkan jika pemuda yang ingin di nikahi oleh sang ayah memiliki maksud lain dan hal itu lah yang sebenarnya sungguh di khawatirkan oleh Junhui. "Ayah sudah memikirkannya baik-baik dan ayah rasa tidak ada hal lain lagi yang harus ayah pertimbangkan atas keinginan ini."

Mingyu mendesah frustasi, mengusap wajahnya gusar. "Berhenti 'lah seperti anak kecil ayah!" Ucapnya cukup keras. Ia kembali menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan begitu jengkel. Mingyu merasa belum siap dengan cemoohan yang akan dilayangkan padanya dari setiap teman kampusnya nanti jika mengetahui ayahnya menikah dengan seorang pria. Pasalnya, Seungcheol tidak pernah menunjukkan sedikit pun kelainan dalam orientasi seksualnya.

Ibunya dulu, Jeonghan adalah seorang model unggulan dari sebuah majalah ternama di Paris, wanita anggun yang wajahnya selalu menjadi sampul pertama majalah itu dan hal itu begitu membuat Mingyu merasa seakan di tampar keras saat mengetahui keinginan ayahnya saat ini sangat berbanding terbalik. "Mingyu harus berapa kali ayah katakan untuk tidak bersikap ber.."

"Ayah yang bersikap berlebihan! Aku ingin bertanya pada ayah sebenarnya apa tujuan ayah menikah dengan orang yang juga memiliki gender yang sama dengan ayah?! Ayah merasa frustasi karena kematian ibu?!" Dan hening mengukung ketiganya. Jun menatap pada sang adik yang masih terlihat memandang sang ayah dengan kedua alis bertaut. Setelahnya membuang nafasnya. Keadaan sedikit di luar kendali baginya saat ini. Ucapan Mingyu seakan sukses membungkam Seungcheol.

Pria itu masih terdiam, setelahnya kurva jelas melintang pada garis bibirnya. Ia kembali menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada bantalan sofa. Pria itu, Seungcheol masih tampak begitu muda dan gagah di umurnya yang sudah memasuki kepala 4. "Aku tidak merasa frustasi karena kematian ibu kalian."

"Lalu apa alasannya?" Ujar Mingyu kembali, pemuda itu begitu merasa kepalanya nyaris pecah kerana menahan rasa kesal yang sejak tadi bergemuruh hebat dalam dadanya. Pria yang di tatap tajam masih tampak tenang, menatap balik sang anak dari pandangannya yang selalu tampah sayu. "Karena aku begitu mencintai kalian berdua."

Mingyu terdiam, dan ucapan itu membawa pandangan Jun yang semula menatap pada ujung sepatunya beralih pada sang ayah. Kedua pemuda itu terdiam sempurna, mencoba mencerna maksud dari pernyataan sang ayah. "Aku hanya khawatir jika aku menikah dengan seorang wanita dan kembali memiliki anak kasih sayangku terhadap kalian akan terlihat begitu timpang. Dan hal itu akan sangat membuat aku merasa bersalah dengan ibu kalian."

Mingyu seakan tertohok oleh pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pola fikir sang ayah begitu berbeda dari prasangkanya. Pemuda itu tertunduk lemas, menatap pada ujung sepatunya. Memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mencerca sang ayah dengan semua pertanyaan menjatuhkan yang seakan mengatakan bahwa pria dihadapannya kini begitu menjijikan.

"Jadi, apa kalian mengizinkan ayah untuk kembali menikah?" Keheningan yang sebelumnya mengukung pecah begitu saja saat nada suara pelan namun tegas dari Seungcheol menguar. Jun terdiam, masih memikirkan jawaban miliknya sementara Mingyu masih tampak mencari jawaban yang tepat diantara kecamuk yang kini memenuhi kepalanya. Sesungguhnya ke dua pemuda itu begitu menyayangi sang ayah dan berharap untuk kebahagiaannya hanya saja mengenai pernikahan yang ingin kembali di jalani oleh Seungcheol seakan memiliki begitu banyak kontra di dalamnya.

Helaan nafas panjang menguar kembali dari bibir Seungcheol. Pria itu masih menatap lekat kedua putranya yang perlahan tumbuh menjadi seorang pria. Ia menyadari betul kekhawatiran yang menghinggapi kedua putranya tersebut namun rasa kesepian yang terus mengikatnya setelah kematian Jeonghan seakan berusaha menelannya dalam rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam.

"Ayah akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian saat makan malam esok, mungkin dengan begitu kalian bisa menilai sendiri seorang Jeon Wonwoo sehingga ke khawatiran yang kini kalian takutkan bisa sedikit berkurang." Ia beranjak setelahnya, memutuskan untuk kembali menuju kamar miliknya, meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang masih terkukung oleh hening.

Mingyu mengerang frustasi, mengusap wajahnya kasar. Memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sang kakak yang masih tampak terdiam disisinya. "Kau menyutujuinya, kak?" Jun tak bergeming, masih berkutat dengan fikirannya. Sementara Mingyu masih tampak menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Entah 'lah, mungkin setelah makan malam esok aku baru bisa memutuskan." Dan pemuda itu juga memutuskan untuk beranjak mengistirahatkan fikirannya yang tampak begitu semerawut. Berharap esok akan jauh terasa lebih baik.

.

.

Mingyu masih terdiam, menatap dengan wajah melongo pada pemuda yang kini terduduk di seberang bangkunya. Mencoba memastikan bahwa kini ia sungguh-sungguh berada dalam dunia nyata bukan mimpi. Pemuda itu, Jeon Wonwoo seseorang yang kelak _pasti_ akan di nikahi ayahnya masih tampak begitu muda. Mingyu menebak jika pemuda itu tidak berada jauh dari umurnya atau Jun.

"Dia orang yang ayah bicarakan kemarin. Jun mungkin sudah pernah melihatnya beberapa kali, namun sepertinya Mingyu tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, bukan?" Seungcheol menoleh, melempar senyuman yang tampak begitu bijaksana pada pemuda disisinya itu. Membuahkan kurva samar yang juga tercetak pada garis bibir Wonwoo. "Aku rasa aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya." Ujar Wonwoo pelan.

"Hey, berapa usia mu?" Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu bertanya telak, membuahkan tatapan bingung sesaat dari Wonwoo. "Oh, aku. Dua puluh dua tahun." Dan Mingyu merasa langit seakan runtuh menimpa tubuhnya kini. _Calon ibu_ barunya berusia sama dengan kakaknya, kurang konyol apa lagi dunia ini bagi Mingyu. "Ayah, aku mohon kau sungguh-sungguh menghina ibu kalau seperti ini." Mingyu merengek, menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan belas kasih. "Mingyu, jaga ucap…"

"Dia bahkan seumuran dengan Jun, ayah!" Pekikan Mingyu nyaris membuat Wonwoo terjungkal dari kursinya. Pemuda itu menatap Mingyu dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang membelalak. "Kenapa kau setega ini pada kami, yah?" Ujar Mingyu kembali. Sementara Jun, pemuda itu hanya menatap datar pada Wonwoo yang kini balik menatapnya dengan pandangan takut.

.

"Aku fikir, kedua anak mu tidak mengigin'kan aku untuk menjadi _ibu_ bagi mereka." Wonwoo menatap pada ujung kemejanya. Menarik nafasnya dalam. Semilir angin terasa membelai kulit putihnya, meninggalkan rasa begitu segar disana. "Hanya butuh proses. Mingyu memang seperti itu dia sedikit berlebihan dalam menanggapi sesuatu."

Wonwoo terkekeh, namun nadanya terdengar bahwa sebuah rasa khawatir bersemayam disana. Sejenak hening mengukung. Seungcheol masih menjatuhkan tatapannya pada pemuda yang kini masih setia merunduk. Memainkan ujung-ujung dari kemejanya. "Apa… kita putuskan untuk tidak melanjutkannya saja, Seungcheol?"

Dan perkataan yang menguar pada udara disisi pria itu menarik kurva kembali yang sebelumnya melintang pada bibirnya. Seungcheol terdiam, menatap balik kedua iris mata tajam yang kini memandangnya. "Kau ingin menyerah begitu saja?" Wonwoo menelan air liurnya sulit. Sejujurnya ia tidak menginginkan hal itu. Sebut Wonwoo gila karena jatuh cinta pada pria yang terpaut umur begitu jauh dengannya. Namun seperti yang begitu banyak orang katakan bahwa _love is blind_. Bahwa cinta tidak mengenal siapa ia, maupun batasan usia.

Wonwoo begitu mengagumi sosok Seungcheol sejak pertama kali pemuda itu mengetahui pria yang menjadi pemilik dari _pub_ tempatnya bekerja. Terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa Seungcheol begitu kukuh pada pendiriannya untuk tidak menikah kembali selama nyaris 10 tahun lamanya setelah kematian sang istri. Bahwa Seungcheol begitu memilih untuk fokus memberikan kasih sayang pada kedua anaknya dan mengenyampingkan kebutuhan dirinya sendiri. Dan Wonwoo, pemuda itu jatuh pada pria yang seharusnya di panggil dengan sebutan ayah olehnya itu.

"Dengar Wonwoo, Jun dan Mingyu hanya membutuhkan waktu sedikit untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan dirimu. Mereka bukan anak pembangkang terlebih Mingyu meski anak itu tampak begitu keras kepala namun Mingyu tidak akan bersikap begitu terang-terangan membenci mu. Aku mengenal kedua putra ku dengan baik dan aku fikir kau akan mampu untuk mengambil hati mereka." Wonwoo terdiam, mencerna perkataan Seungcheol. Ia merasa dirinya seakan berada pada dua batas jurang dimana ia harus memilih untuk memasuki salah satunya. "Ku mohon, tetap bersama ku. Aku pastikan mereka akan bisa menerima mu."

Dan ucapan Seungcheol seakan membawa angin segar untuknya. Ia mengenal betul pria itu, bahwa Seungcheol selalu menepati apa yang menjadi janjinya. Wonwoo melemparkan senyumnya paksa, menarik pria yang berada dihadapannya itu hanya untuk di rengkuh. Ia percaya, dan akan terus berusaha mempercayainya.

.

.

Itu adalah hari pertama dimana Wonwoo secara resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Seungcheol. Pernikahan sederhana yang di selenggarakan di gereja tempat dimana Wonwoo dibesarkan dulu menjadi jalan dirinya memasuki dunia baru. Wonwoo menggeliat, mencoba merenggangkan seluruh persendiannya yang terasa begitu kaku. Tersenyum saat kedua iris matanya mendapati wajah damai pria yang masih tampak begitu muda di usia yang sudah terbilang cukup matang itu masih terlelap disisinya. Mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada bibir pria itu yang membawa kedua iris matanya terbuka perlahan.

"Oh, aku membangunkan mu?" Ujarnya memberikan cengiran _awkward_ mendapati tatapan mata sayu itu menatapnya kini. "Tidak, aku sudah terjaga sejak tadi hanya mengunggu mu terbangun saja." Dan decihan itu menguar dari sela bibir Wonwoo. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang, masih menatap kedua iris yang belum ingin berpindah dari dirinya. "Aku tidak percaya kita benar-benar sudah menikah."

Ucapan itu mengundang tawa kecil di bibir Seungcheol. Pria itu begitu mengenal baik seorang pemuda yang seharusnya lebih pantas menjadi anaknya itu. Menarik ujung dari hidung pemuda yang terbaring menghadapnya. "Sakit tidak?" Wonwoo mengangguk samar, ia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan tiba-tiba Seungcheol. "Itu artinya kau sudah terbangun dan ini bukan mimpi."

Senyuman hangat milik Seungcheol membawa pemuda itu turut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia mengangguk samar. Dan keduanya kembali jatuh pada tatapan masing-masing, menyelami seberapa dalam perasaan lawannya dari pandangan yang kini bertumbukan. Wonwoo terdiam saat Seungcheol mencoba menghapus jarak yang begitu sempit di antara keduanya.

Pemuda itu menahan nafasnya saat mendapati bahwa bibir pria yang begitu di kaguminya selama ini berada tepat diatas permukaan bibirnya. Ia tidak menampik bahwa ini bukanlah ciuman pertama dari keduanya, namun Wonwoo merasa seakan mendapati ciuman pertamanya. Debarannya, kegugupannya dan perasaannya seakan berbeda dari apa yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Pagi ini bagi Wonwoo Seungcheol begitu berbeda, bahwa ciumannya yang biasa ia rasakan seribu kali terasa lebih lembut. Seungcheol mendorong pelan bahu pemuda yang berada dihadapannya, memposisikan dirinya untuk berada diatas pemuda itu. Bertumpu pada kedua sikunya hanya untuk memberikan Wonwoo setidaknya ruang untuk bernafas meski ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu tetap akan kesulitan untuk bernafas. Hal sama yang juga di rasakannya kini.

Itu hanya sebuah ciuman ringan, lembut namun perlahan Seungcheol menuntut. Menuntut pemuda di bawahnya kini untuk menaikkan levelnya setingkat. Menyesap permukaan bibir itu, menyisakan saliva yang terasa begitu licin diantara keduanya. Dan Wonwoo bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus menunggu perintah Seugcheol dalam hal ini. Ia hanya perlu mengimbangi, membalas setiap lumatan Seungcheol pada permukaan bibirnya.

Pemuda itu menarik sisi kepala Seungcheol dengan kedua tanggannya lembut, meraih potongan pendek dari surai kecoklatan milik pria yang masih sibuk membagi rasa manis di dalam mulutnya. Itu bukan ciuman yang mendesak, keduanya hanya menikmati layaknya sebuah aliran air pada sungai. Aroma seakan berada dalam kubangan coklat hangat menguar saat Wonwoo semakin gencar menarik pelan setiap anak rambut milik Seungcheol. Ia menikmatinya, begitu menikmati setiap kali Seungcheol menarik ujung dari lidahnya, menyesapnya dalam mulut pria itu menyisakan rasa memabukkan seakan ia meminum begitu banyak _sampanye_ saat ini.

Seungcheol beranjak, menjauhkan kepalanya saat menyadari bahwa ciuman itu telah meraup begitu banyak oksigen dalam parunya. Melemparkan kekehan pada pemuda yang tampak mengulum senyum dibawahnya. Ia mencintai bagaimana sikap Wonwoo yang begitu terlihat manis setiap kali mencoba menutupi rasa malunya. Mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada telinga kanan pemuda itu. Mengatakann dengan begitu pelan bahwa ia mencintainya dengan sangat. Bahwa kebahagiaan kelak akan di terimanya dari pemuda itu.

Ia merunduk, mencari sebuah kanvas yang akan menjadi latar dimana pria itu akan meninggalkan jejaknya disana. Menyesap wangi _rosemary_ yang selalu membuat perasaannya begitu tenang. Menyesap permukaan kanvas putih itu, meninggalkan lenguhan samar dari balik bibir Wonwoo.

Itu adalah kali pertama bagi Wonwoo merasa seakan perutnya tersengat oleh begitu banyak kepakkan sayap kupu-kupu. Menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya pada bahu pria yang masih menghisap lembut perpotongan lehernya. Sesekali pria itu meninggalkan bekas liur dari jilatannya. Membuat Wonwoo merasa kewarasannya terbang mengawang bersama partikel debu yang bergerak disekitarnya.

Ciuman itu perlahan turun, menanggalkan anak-anak kancing dari kemeja tidur yang di kenakan Wonwoo terlepas dari pengaitnya. Ia kembali melenguh, mendapati sengatan begitu kuat pada kedua titik sensitive di bagian dadanya. Meremas helaian rambut dari puncak kepala Sengucheol saat pemuda itu semakin kuat memberikan sengatan yang terasa membuat Wonwoo seakan ingin meledak saat itu juga.

Deru nafasnya menandakan bahwa pemuda itu berada dalam puncak hasratnya kini. Mencoba menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya hanya untuk menahan setiap lenguhan yang berlomba-lomba untuk lolos dari pangkal tenggorokkannya. Seungcheol kembali beranjak naik, menyesap rasa manis dari permukaan bibir Wonwoo. Bermain dengan lidahnya kembali selagi salah satu dari tangannya menelusup dari balik karet pinggang celana tidur Wonwoo.

Memberikan sentuhan begitu lembut pada permukaan kulit seputih susu itu hingga sesekali meremasnya menyisakan desahan tertahan dari balik ciuman keduanya. Beralih kembali menyusuri rahang tegas milik Wonwoo melalui kecupannya selagi kedua tangannya menanggalkan sepenuhnya seluruh benda yang masih melekat pada tubuh kurus di bawahnya kini.

Ia terdiam sesaat, merekam setiap sudut dari permukaan kulit Wonwoo dan ia menyadarinya dengan baik bahwa pemuda itu begitu terlahir nyaris sempurna. Beranjak hanya untuk melucuti pakaiannya, membuat Wonwoo menelan air liurnya sulit. Pasalnya pemuda itu selalu memiliki sudut fikirannya sendiri mengenai tubuh Seungcheol. Dan kini, seakan Tuhan begitu mencintainya pemuda itu dapat dengan jelas melunturkan semua daya fikirnya. Ia memandang lama tubuh pria yang begitu berbanding dengannya. Dan apa yang selama ini di khayalkannya nyatanya jauh lebih baik.

.

Pagi itu menjadi kenangan yang bagi Wonwoo akan tetap tertinggal dalam sudut otaknya tentang bagaimana ia begitu berusaha meredam lenguhannya saat Seungcheol dengan segala kemahirannya mengerjai dirinya. Membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya bergejolak begitu hebat. Ia selalu berusaha untuk mengimbangi namun Seungcheol selalu mampu membuatnya mengawang, mengaburkan pandangannya setiapkan hentakkan bertempo darinya menghujam.

Yang pada akhirnya hanya akan menyisakan genggaman erat tangan Wonwoo pada bahu pria itu. Itu akan menjadi memori pertamanya tentang pria yang begitu di cintainya. Tentang bagaimana pandangannya bertemu saat Seungcheol masih bermain disana. Dan ia bersumpah bahwa keraguannya yang dulu sempat memenuhi rongga dadanya mengenai Seungcheol seakan sirna. Bahwa pria itu tidak sebatas mencintainya hanya karena menginginkan sesuatu yang nyaris 10 tahun tidak pernah kembali di dapatkannya. Bahwa pria yang kini terenggah bersamanya kini sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dengan tulus.

* * *

Chit chatttt : Sumpah ya udah gk tau ini nulis apa xD ff ini requestan dari salah satu acc meme di ig yg ternyata ownernya salah satu readers ff _Spiritum_ jaharaaa dunia sempit yak xD. Dan dia ngerequest ff ini mungkin krn butuh yg enaena /minta ditamparin xD. Serius ya aku nulis ff ini udah ky orang frustasi asli, aku tuh gk bisaaaaaaaa ngebayangin scoups enaenain Wonwoo rasanya ky aku yg lg di enaenain scoups /loh x'D. Pas nulis ff ini asli banget aku sampe bilang oh nooo! kalo ini meanie sih nulisnya pake muka datar emonya si wonwoo gampang nah ini woncoups bayangin woncoups ya tuhaaaan si scoups lelaki kardus bgt asli xD ff ini berchapter krn gk mungkin dibuat one atau two shoot krn nanti yg baca mabok terlalu panjang wkwkwk. Lagi pula aku mau ngebawain momentya yg gk terlalu ngebut2 ngepot ky orang lagi balapan motor xD pokoknya momentnya dibikin ngelebay mendayu2 gitu. Anw, maaf klo adegan intimnya gk seru kurang hot klo mau hot bacanya sambil nyemilin bon cabai aja yaa xD dan buat ff a road aku delete krn aku mau move ooonn /?. apa hubungannya? ya ada wong di last story bakal ada yg bikin aku baper setengah idup ko xD. Okay gk banyak omong lg sebelumnya makasih bgt buat akun **ohmyww** yg udah berhasil bikin aku nulis sambil ngeguman _haaaaahhh_ /? trus krn sangking beratnya ini ff buat aku xD. Last but not least please tinggalin jejak, klo gk aku gk lanjut nih ff /ngancem xD

salam,

Crypt14


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, My Gay Moms!

WonCoups Couple

Wonwoo x Scoups

Meanie Couple

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Wonhui Couple

Wonwoo x Jun

! Don't try to take other people's work without permission

! Budayakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca

! Rated M keras, untuk yang under rate please close tab xD

! Main fokus Woncoups Couple

! Want to request ff? DM me

Enjoy it

.

.

Ini adalah waktu dimana Wonwoo genap 1 bulan berada dalam keluarga Seungcheol sebagai _istri_ sekaligus _ibu_ bagi dua orang putra pria itu. Namun harapannya untuk bisa berada lebih dekat dengan kedua orang yang terpaut umur begitu dekat dengannya nyatanya tidak semudah apa yang telah di katakan oleh Seungcheol sebelumnya.

Wonwoo menelan sulit makan malamnya, menyadari bahwa tatapan tajam yang di layangkan oleh Mingyu masih mengarah pada pemuda itu. Ia bergerak risih, mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan putra terkecilnya.

Suara ujung sumpit _stainless_ yang beradu dengan piring terdengar begitu keras setiap kali Mingyu mencoba meraih beberapa makanan yang tersedia. Membuat perasaan canggung yang semakin kuat menghinggapi rongga dada Wonwoo. Ia mengetahui betul bahwa kedua orang putra pria yang begitu di cintainya itu tidak pernah dapat menerimanya. Dan Wonwoo memakluminya karena ia tahu bahwa kedua pemuda yang kini duduk tepat diseberangnya terlahir dari rahim seorang wanita, tumbuh besar dari kasih sayang seorang wanita pula.

"Berhenti menatap ibu mu seperti itu, Mingyu." Mingyu merubah arah pandangannya menuju sang ayah, setelahnya mendengus kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. "Ibu apanya, orang ini buang air kecil dengan gaya yang sama seperti kita." Ia bergumam, membuat Wonwoo nyaris tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri.

.

Wonwoo beranjak setelah sebelumnya mengganti pakaiannya untuk tidur. Melemparkan senyuman tipis pada Seungcheol yang sudah lebih dulu berbaring diatas ranjang mereka. "Kau tidak tersinggung dengan sikap Mingyu tadi 'kan?" Wonwoo menggeleng, memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku sudah bisa memaklumi, mungkin Mingyu masih merasa aneh harus memanggil pria yang seusia dengan kakaknya dengan sebutan _ibu_." Ujarnya seraya terkekeh kecil. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada Seungcheol hanya untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang sejak tadi berusaha menggigit tulangnya. Korea memasukki musim gugur saat ini.

.

Wonwoo menggeliat, mencoba membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat saat merasakan ranjang miliknya bergerak cukup kuat. Menatap pada punggung lebar Seungcheol yang hendak beranjak turun. "Kau mau kemana?" Ujarnya dengan intonasi suara yang begitu berat. Pria yang dimaksud menoleh, memberikan senyuman yang tidak dapat Wonwoo tampik begitu hangat.

"Aku mendapat panggilan ada sedikit kekacauan di _pub_. Tidur 'lah aku pastikan esok pagi sudah berada di rumah kembali." Memberikan usapan lembut pada puncak kepala Wonwoo sebelum beranjak kembali, meraih jaket serta kunci dari kendaraan miliknya. "Berhati-hati 'lah saat menyetir."

Seungcheol mengangguk, kembali tersenyum tipis sebelum meninggalkan Wonwoo yang kini tengah terduduk diatas ranjang keduanya. Memperhatikan pria itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu yang kembali tertutup. Wonwoo menatap pada jam yang terduduk diatas meja lampunya. Pukul 02:34. Memutuskan untuk kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Pemuda itu meremas risih kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa berkeringat. Menatap dengan enggan pada pintu kamar dihadapannya. Fikirannya berkecamuk memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu itu atau tidak. Dan ia menghela nafasnya panjang, memutuskan untuk memberikan ketukkan pelan disana.

"Mingyu, sudah pagi ayo bangun dan sarapan bukan kah kau ada kelas pagi hari ini?" Ujarnya pelan namun ia yakin masih akan terdengar oleh pemuda didalamnya. Hening, Wonwoo tidak mendapatkan respon yang membuatnya kembali mengetuk pintu dihadapannya. Namun sepertinya pemuda yang tengah terlelap itu jatuh terlalu dalam, membuat ia begitu sulit untuk sekedar di bangunkan.

Wonwoo mencoba meraih ganggang pintu, memastikan apakah terkunci atau tidak. Dan rasanya begitu lega, ia beranjak mencoba melongok dari balik pintu itu. Mendapati bahwa putra terkecilnya masih menggelung di dalam selimut miliknya membuat Wonwoo berinisiatif untuk masuk dan membangunkannya.

"Mingyu, ayo bangun. Hey." Pemuda itu masih terdiam, tidak beranjak seinchi pun dari tempatnya membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau kembali menyentuh lengan pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu. Nyaris ia mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak saat mendapati pergelangan lengannya di tangkap oleh Mingyu. Ia menelan sulit air liurnya, merasa bahwa Mingyu akan murka atas perbuatannya tadi.

"M.. Mingyu, maaf jika aku mengganggu mu." Ia begitu merasa jantungnya memompa cepat. Perlahan Mingyu menarik selimutnya, masih menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Ia tercekat, nyaris berteriak keras saat mendapati senyuman menyebalkan Mingyu tampak jelas pada garis wajahnya. Detik selanjutnya merasa seakan di lecehkan begitu saja oleh putranya itu saat salah satu dari tangan pemuda itu meremas kuat bagian belakangnya.

"Aku sudah bangun _ibu_." Ujar Mingyu dengan sebuah penekanan kuat pada kata akhir. Beranjak melalui tubuh Wonwoo yang mematung dengan perasaan jengkel. Kedua tanggannya mengepal kuat setelahnya memberikan tamparan keras pada punggung pemuda yang masih terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Mingyu memekik keras, menyentuh bagian yang terasa begitu panas akibat tamparan Wonwoo. "Itu setimpal untuk mu anak brengsek!" Wonwoo memaki, ia bersumpah ini kali pertamanya ia memaki seseorang. Wonwoo bukan 'lah tipikal yang akan berteriak marah ketika kau mencoba mencari masalah dengannya namun tidak saat pemuda itu merasa bahwa harga dirinya begitu jauh dibawah telapak kakinya.

Mingyu menautkan kedua alisnya, masih mengusap bagian yang terasa perih. "Kau yang brengsek." Ujarnya setelahnya berlalu. Meraih handuk yang tergantung pada sisi lemarinya setelahnya menyampirkan pada bahu telanjang miliknya. Wonwoo mendengus, mengambil langkahnya kesal berniat keluar dari kamar Mingyu.

"Whops! Maaf." Ujarnya cepat, ia sedikit mengadah menatap pada pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang berjarak hanya beberapa centi meter saja darinya. Junhui, pemuda itu menatap datar Wonwoo yang sukses membuatnya menelan sulit air liurnya.

Ia mencoba melemparkan senyuman, namun dapat di pastikan itu akan tampak canggung. Dan Jun hanya mengabaikannya, kembali beranjak menuju dapur. Wonwoo selalu merasa begitu takut setiap kali mendapati cara seorang Junhui menatapnya. Bahwa baginya, Jun seperti pribadi yang seribu kali lipat lebih mengerikan dibandingkan Mingyu.

Putra pertamanya itu tidak pernah menunjukkan respon apapun padanya sejak pertama kali mereka di pertemukan. Dan hal itu justru lebih mengerikan baginya karena Wonwoo tidak mengetahui pasti apakah pemuda itu merasa nyaman atau tidak atas kehadirannya.

Ia mendesah, beranjak menuju dapur dimana pemuda itu menemukan Jun kembali yang tengah menenggak segelas air mineral. "Selamat pagi." Ia hanya mencoba menjadi orang tua yang baik namun sepertinya Jun adalah Jun bagaimanapun Wonwoo berusaha untuk menyapa pemuda itu hanya akan melemparkan tatapan datar padanya.

"Apa salah ku sebenarnya?!" Akhirnya ia berteriak frustasi, menghentikan langkah Mingyu dan Jun yang hendak datang dan meninggalkan dapur. Wonwoo terdiam, menatap balik kedua pemuda yang memandangnya. Mingyu beranjak, membawa dirinya mendekat pada Wonwoo bersama dengan seringaian miliknya. Melewati Jun yang kini justru menatap kearahnya.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu berhenti tepat dihadapan Wonwoo, mengunci tubuh sang _ibu_ dengan kedua tangannya. Menghapus segala udara yang berada diantara mereka membuat Wonwoo merasa bahwa dirinya berada dalam bahaya. "Kau ingin tahu apa kesalahan mu?" Ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Harum _mint_ yang masih tertinggal dari pasta gigi yang telah digunakan Mingyu menampar kulit wajahnya, meninggalkan rasa begitu segar disana. Senyuman itu kembali bertengger, seakan menguliti Wonwoo hidup-hidup dalam tatapannya. "Kau menikah dengan ayah ku, itu kesalahan terbesar mu."

Seakan tersengat, kecupan pada kulit belakang telinganya yang di tinggalkan Mingyu nyaris membawa pergi kewarasan pemuda itu. Ia dapat merasakannya dengan jelas, rasa dingin dari bibir pemuda yang merangkap menjadi anak tirinya itu mengenai telak kulitnya. Wonwoo mengepal, berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu masih berada disana, wewangian seperti tengah menyesap secangkir teh _rosemary_ menguar memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Itu adalah milik Wonwoo, terasa begitu mendamaikan kepalanya yang agak berdenyut sebelumnya. Mingyu kembali mendekatkan ujung hidungnya pada kulit dibelakang telinga Wonwoo dan wangi itu begitu kuat disana.

Sungguh, Mingyu tidak menampiknya bahwa wangi tubuh Wonwoo seakan melepas sesuatu dalam dirinya. Membuat system kerja dalam otaknya melumpuh. Dan ia disana, memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dalam waktu yang cukup lama menikmati bagaimana wewangian itu menyihirnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Mingyu?"

Pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya lebar, mendapati suara sang ayah yang berada dibelakangnya membuat seluruh saraf dalam dirinya menegang hebat. Ia mengumpat, menarik kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo dan hal itu membawa Wonwoo semakin menegang takut.

Setelahnya kembali melepaskan pelukkannya pada Wonwoo, menjatuhkan genggaman tangannya di pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek. "Terima kasih bu sudah berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik bagi aku dan kak Jun. Kami mencintai mu." Wonwoo melongo, Jun mengeryit dan Seungcheol tersenyum lega. Mingyu melemparkan senyumannya yang dibuat semanis mungkin, beranjak setelah sebelumnya menyapa sang ayah.

.

"Brengsek! Apa-apan tadi itu!" Ia mengumpat, meraih baju yang hendak dikenakannya untuk pergi mengejar _study_ -nya. Mingyu bersumpah bahwa itu adalah perasaan teraneh untuknya. Seakan sebuah kenangan bahagia masa kecilnya kembali terputar jelas saat aroma tubuh Wonwoo menguar. Juga sesuatu yang lain yang sukses membuatnya membutuhkan waktu cukup lama guna menuntaskannya.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jun masih memandang pada jalan dari balik kaca mobilnya. Mengabaikan tingkah kurang sopan sang adik yang tengah menaikkan kedua kaki panjangnya keatas _dashboard_ mobil miliknya. "Memang kau fikir aku kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja yang tadi itu kau serius?" Mingyu menoleh, melemparkan tatapan tak mengerti pada sang kakak yang tampak begitu terpahat sempurna. Mingyu begitu mengagumi pemuda itu, Junhui si pintar dan sempurna meski Mingyu juga tidak kalah sempurna namun bagi pemuda itu _role mode_ dalam hidupnya selama ini adalah ia, sosok Junhui sang kakak.

"Kau menerima Wonwoo?" Dan gelak tawa itu menguar cukup keras. Ia mendengus, kembali menatap jalan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Jun. "Itu hanya alibi, kau mau aku mati di cambuk ayah?" Tukasnya penuh penekanan. Jun terdiam, tidak kembali bertanya. Pemuda itu sudah sangat memahami maksud Mingyu. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Aku fikir, akan seru jika mengerjainya." Jun menggumam dengan nada bertanya, mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak. "Biasanya ayah memiliki perjalan rutin untuk pengecekkan cabang luar kota 'kan? Aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu. Empat hari dari sekarang." Mingyu menepuk tangannya sendiri seakan pemuda itu akan menerima mainannya dalam waktu dekat. Jun tampak tak menggubris, ia tidak ingin terlalu berurusan banyak dengan pemuda yang kini menjabat sebagai ibunya itu.

Jun hanya terlalu menghormati sang ayah karena itu ia masih enggan untuk menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya ia merasa begitu risih mendapati Wonwoo berada di kediamannya. Jun bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan berpura-pura tuli saat mendengar lenguhan tertahan pemuda itu setiap kali ia beranjak untuk mengambil air mineral di tengah malam. Itu membuatnya muak dan jijik, namun Jun tidak dapat mengutarakannya karena pemuda itu tahu bahwa ayahnya begitu mencintai Wonwoo.

"Kau mau ikut bergabung?" Ia membuang kembali nafasnya, menaikkan kecepatan pada laju mobilnya. "Tidak, terima kasih."

.

"Pergi? Berapa lama?" Wonwoo menatap dengan kedua matanya yang melebar pada Seungcheol. "Mungkin dua hari, aku harus ke Daegu untuk pengecekan rutin cabang disana." Pria itu masih tampak menatap lembaran kertas yang berisi presentase keuntungan _pub_ miliknya di Daegu. "Tidak bisa 'kah mengajak ku?"

Seungcheol menoleh, terkekeh setelahnya. Meletakkan kembali kertas yang di penggang olehnya dan beralih mengusap puncak kepala Wonwoo. "Siapa yang akan membangunkan Mingyu setelahnya?" Ia terdiam sejenak, meraih tangan Seungcheol yang berada di atas kepalanya. "Mingyu sudah besar 'kan, dia pasti bisa bangun sendiri. Jika tidak, ada Jun yang akan membangunkannya."

"Jun tidak pernah mau membangunkan anak itu. Ia menyerah." Desahan menguar dari bibir Wonwoo. Ia kembali merengek, berharap Seungcheol akan mengajaknya saja untuk perjalanan ke Daegu. "Ku mohon aku juga ingin pergi berlibur, sejak pernikahan kita belum pernah pergi berlibur 'kan?" Seungcheol kembali menatap Wonwoo, membuang nafasnya panjang seraya menggeleng. "Aku janji setelah perjalan ke Daegu kita akan berlibur, berdua saja."

Wonwoo mendesah berat. Wajahnya tampak begitu masam. Pemuda itu sesungguhnya bukan benar-benar membutuhkan liburan itu hanya alibinya saja untuk menghindar dari dua orang putra tirinya, tidak lebih tepatnya seorang dan itu adalah Mingyu.

"Kau tidak marah 'kan, Wonwoo?" Ia menggeleng dengan berat hati, memberikan senyuman terpaksanya pada Seungcheol.

.

Wonwoo memijat pelipisnya kuat. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut hebat sejak semalam. Pemuda itu memutuskan beranjak menuju dapur, mencoba mencari aspirin untuk meredakan nyerinya. Ia nyaris mengumpat setelah sebelumnya mendapati Mingyu berada tepat dibelakangnya. Wonwoo bersumpah bahwa pemuda itu begitu kurang rasa sopannya.

"Jaga tangan mu brengsek!" Ujarnya, kembali menggeledah isi dari kotak obat-obatan dihadapannya. Mingyu tampak menyeringai, beranjak menghimpit Wonwoo yang membelakanginya. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Menyingkir brengsek!" Pemuda itu berusaha untuk mendorong Mingyu namun tertahan oleh posisinya yang terjepit antara meja dan Mingyu.

Kedua iris matanya terbuka lebar mendapati Mingyu mendesakkan sesuatu yang berada dibagian depannya dengan tubuh belakangnya. Wonwoo sungguh-sungguh dapat merasakan benda itu disana. "Menyingkir dari ku, bangsat!" Wonwoo masih mencoba untuk mendorong tubuhnya, berniat menyikut perut Mingyu namun pergelangan tangannya terhambat oleh genggaman pemuda itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya? Tidak jauh berbeda dengan milik ayah, bukan?" Pemuda itu masih menghimpit tubuh Wonwoo, mencoba menggesekkan dua arah yang berbeda itu. Wonwoo bersumpah bahwa emosinya berada pada ubun-ubunnya kini. Baginya Mingyu begitu kelewat batas. "Menyingkir!" Ia memekik keras kembali.

Namun Mingyu bukan 'lah bocah yang akan dengan mudahnya mengikuti perintah. Ia semakin mendesak, masih menggesek sesuatu yang kini terasa menyesakkan celananya. Menjulurkan lidahnya hanya untuk meninggalkan liurnya pada kulit bagian belakang telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo nyaris menjerit kesal. Ia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan pemuda ini nantinya. Mengepalkan genggaman tangannya yang terkunci oleh Mingyu. Kepalanya berdenyut semakin hebat, mendapati bahwa Mingyu begitu menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini. Geraman tertahan menguar tepat ditelinga Wonwoo, membuat sebuah perasaan begitu menyesakkan menghantam dadanya.

"Aku tahu sekarang kenapa ayah begitu menyukai mu, Wonwoo. Nyatanya kau lebih nikmat dibandingkan pelacur di _pub_ milik ayah." Mingyu terkekeh, merendahkan pemuda yang berada di depannya itu. "Tolong Mingyu, menyingkir dari ku. Aku mohon."

Wonwoo merasa dirinya seakan diletakkan lebih rendah daripada mata kakinya. Pemuda itu menggeram, semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Mingyu yang berada dibelakangnya masih terlihat menikmati setiap perlakuannya. Menarik perut Wonwoo guna lebih mendekatkannya. Mingyu bukan orang bodoh yang tidak memahami bahwa hal ini salah namun jauh diatas batas kewarasannya, kejadian tempo hari saat dimana ia hanya berniat bermain-main dengan Wonwoo justru membawanya pada hasrat lebih untuk menyentuh pemuda itu.

Wonwoo berusaha meronta menyadari bahwa Mingyu hendak melucuti kemeja tidurnya kini. Menarik kuat tangannya yang tergenggam Mingyu dan menyikut pemuda itu. Ia beranjak secepat yang pemuda itu mampu namun Mingyu nyatanya berhasil menggapainya.

Wonwoo berteriak histeris diatas lantai yang menjadi batas antara dapur dengan ruang tamu kediaman itu. Mencoba kembali lari dari Mingyu yang masih terus mencengkram kuat kedua tangannya. "Diam bangsat!" Dan bentakkan keras yang menguar dari bibir Mingyu membuatnya berhenti total. Ia memandang Mingyu, masih dengan nafasnya yang tercekat ditenggorokkan. Menemukan iris tajam Mingyu yang menatapnya lekat.

"Tolong Mingyu, maaf 'kan aku." Ia mencicit berusaha mengembalikan pemuda itu pada kesadarannya. Wonwoo memahami betul bahwa Mingyu tidak berada pada titik warasnya. Pemuda itu hanya tetap memandang lekat Wonwoo, dan hasrat yang semula sempat meredup karena cicitan Wonwoo kembali menguar. Mingyu bersumpah ia akan membuang segala hal dari dalam otaknya saat ini. Bahwa keinginannya atas pemuda itu begitu besar.

Ia mendekat, meraih permukaan bibir Wonwoo disana membuahkan penolakkan keras dari sang pemilik. Namun Mingyu begitu keras kepala seberapa kerasnya Wonwoo menolak pemuda itu tetap melumatnya, meninggalkan sensasi begitu menyakitkan bagi Wonwoo.

.

Wonwoo bersumpah ia tidak pernah menikmati apapun atas perlakuan Mingyu terhadapnya. Begitu menahan keras setiap kali lenguhannya hendak menerobos. Pemuda itu menggigit kuat pergelangan tangannya. Wonwoo hanya berharap Seungcheol akan kembali secepatnya.

Dan pintu yang semula tertutup itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda yang terdiam pada posisinya mendapati Mingyu yang masih sibuk mengerjai ibu tirinya itu. Wonwoo menatap Jun dari balik iris matanya, menurunkan pergelangan tangan yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menyumpal mulutnya. Dorongan dari Mingyu masih membuat tubuhnya bergerak hebat, seakan pemuda diatasnya itu tidak melihat sapapun selain mereka berdua Mingyu tidak sedikitpun terganggu dengan kehadiran Jun disana. "Tolong aku."

Ia bergumam tanpa suara, dan Wonwoo tahu bahwa Jun menyadarinya namun pemuda itu beranjak. Seakan tidak mendapati apapun dihadapannya ia hanya berlalu. Mengenyahkan dirinya ke dalam kamar miliknya menyisakan Wonwoo yang berakhir dengan rasa frustasi.

Mingyu tampak masih belum puas akan kedatangannya yang pertama. Pemuda itu masih terus mendorong Wonwoo membuat kepalan pada tangan pemuda itu mengerat menyisakan ujung-ujung kukunya yang tersisa menancap pada permukaan telapak tangannya. Wonwoo merasakan anyir darah memenuhi rongga mulutnya, itu karena ia terlalu menggigit kuat pergelangan tangannya. Dan Mingyu kembali mendapatkan kedatangannya.

Deru nafasnya menggebu, berhembus kuat pada tengkuk leher Wonwoo. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam, merasakan sesuatu seakan mengenai daun telinganya. Membawa tubuhnya bangkit, menatap tepat pada Wonwoo yang masih menggigit kuat pergelangan tangannya. Dan sebuah rasa bersalah begitu besar mengaung didalam sana. Mingyu terdiam, menatap bagaimana cara Wonwoo terpejam erat. Pemuda itu begitu ketakutan, juga amarah yang tertahan tampak begitu jelas disana. "Wonwoo.."

Sebuah tinjuan keras mendarat pada rahang milik Mingyu, membuatnya beranjak cukup jauh dari tubuh Wonwoo. Pemuda itu bangkit, meraih pakaiannya yang berserakkan. Menatap Mingyu sesaat setelahnya meludahi pemuda itu. "Kau sungguh-sungguh menjijikan!" Ia berlalu, menyeret dirinya menuju kamarnya kembali. Menyisakan tetesan darah dari pergelangan tangannya yang robek mengotori lantai.

.

Wonwoo masih terlelap saat pria itu kembali dari perjalanannya. Seungcheol menatap sekeliling rumahnya, mendapati suasana sepi begitu mengukung. "Wonwoo?" Ia menoleh sesaat, menatap kedalam kamarnya mendapati Wonwoo terlelap disana. Beranjak menuju pemuda itu dengan senyum yang bertengger pada garis bibirnya.

Namun garis itu memudar saat iris mata sayunya mendapati pergelangan tangan pemuda itu terbalut kasa putih. "Wonwoo." Ia menyentuh lengan pemuda itu, membuat sang pemilik terlonjak kaget dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Helaan nafas panjang menguar dari balik bibir Wonwoo, pemuda itu melemparkan senyumnya tipis. Raut lelah begitu menyelimutinya dan Seungcheol mendapati itu dari dalam pandangannya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" Wonwoo menggeleng, meraih tangan Seungcheol hanya untuk meletakkan kedua tangan hangat itu pada permukaan pipinya.

Sejujurnya jika saja ia tidak memikirkan hubungan yang akan terjadi antara Seungcheol dengan kedua putranya itu mungkin saat ini Wonwoo akan dengan senang hati mengatakan apa yang telah dilakukan putra terkecilnya itu padanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lelah mengurus Mingyu." Memberikan cengiran khasnya guna meyakinkan pria itu bahwa segalanya sungguh baik-baik saja.

"Tangan mu?" Pria itu menunjuk tempat yang dimaksudkan, membawa tatapan Wonwoo tertuju pada lukanya. "Aku coba untuk berlatih _matrial arts_. Junhui hebat dalam hal itu ku dengar. Tapi justru melukai diriku sendiri. Aku memang tidak berbakat sepertinya." Ia terkekeh, mengusap luka miliknya. Senyuman lega milik pria itu tergaris jelas. Sesaat mengecup permukaan bibir Wonwoo sebelum kembali beranjak. "Aku pergi mandi, setelah ini bagaimana jika kita keluar sebentar?" Dan hanya anggukan lambat dari pemuda itu sebagai pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Seungcheol untuknya.

Wonwoo bersumpah sekalipun perlakuan Mingyu begitu menyakitinya, ia tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Seungcheol. Bagi Wonwoo ia hanya mengharapkan pria itu kembali merasa bahwa dunianya membaik. Wonwoo mengetahui dengan pasti kematian Jeonghan adalah pukulan begitu keras untuk pria itu. Ia begitu mencintai wanita yang telah memberikkannya dua orang pemuda yang nyaris sempurna dan Seungcheol begitu membanggakan kedua putranya. Karena itu Wonwoo tidak ingin merusak apapun, membiarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan porosnya layaknya perputaran jarum jam. Wonwoo memaafkan pemuda itu, meski tidak sepenuhnya namun ia berusaha untuk setidaknya tidak menyimpan dendam pada Mingyu. Bahwa bagaimana pun, Mingyu merupakan satu dari begitu banyak jalan untuk membawa senyuman pria itu tetap tampak pada garis wajahnya.

* * *

Chit chat : update nih xD wkwkwk baca reviewnya lucu" yaaa ternyata banyak yg sama ky aku agak susah ngecerna woncoups soalnya sih emang udah kodratnya kebiasaan liat wonwoo sama mingyu pas liat wonwoo sama scoups ky yg beraaat hati ini xD but so far nulis chapt 2 ini udah agak terbiasa meski masih suka yg baperan sendiri xD. Chapt 2 lebih fokus ke hubungan wonwoo mingyu jun yg gk juga deket padahal udah dideket"in xD. Cuma mau ngebawa readers ke titik dimana jd ibu tiri itu gk enak /? wkwkwk. Nah ada part no cimit meanie disini daaan aku mau curcol dikit. Ko ya aku yg nulis ini aku yg kesel sendiri ya pas bagian no cimitnya meanie serasa wonwoo jd cabe gitu dipaksa" sama mingyu x'D tp entah kenapa justru hal itu yg muter" di otak aku. Ini serius aku nulis ff ini serba dadakan sih, cuma krn salah seorang request dan seperti biasa aku pasti selalu nanya mau alurnya gima seenggaknya ada gambaran dikit trus coba realisasiin jd buat kalian yg kepo endingnya gimana ya mana aku tau wong aku aja belum nemu endingnya /author payah xD. Okey, keep review yaa seperti chapter kmrn.

Salam,

CRypt14


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, My Gay Moms!

WonCoups Couple

Wonwoo x Scoups

Meanie Couple

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Wonhui Couple

Wonwoo x Jun

! Don't try to take other people's work without permission

! Budayakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca

! Rated M keras, untuk yang under rate please close tab xD

! Main fokus Woncoups Couple

! Want to request ff? DM me

Enjoy it

.

.

Wonwoo masih merunduk, tampak begitu fokus pada makan malamnya. Pemuda 22 tahun itu terlihat sedikit lebih diam di acara makan malamnya kali ini. Tampak tidak terlalu menggubris keadaan sekitarnya. Bekas luka pada pergelangan tangannya sudah membaik meski masih terbalut oleh plester guna menghindari kontak dengan debu.

Mingyu beralih sesaat dari pandangannya yang sama-sama fokus pada makan malamnya. Mencuri tatapan pada sang _ibu tiri_ yang duduk tepat di seberang bangkunya. Pandangannya jatuh pada luka yang masih bertengger disana. Helaan nafas berat terdengar menguar sesaat. Perasaan bersalah itu masih terus menghinggapi rongga dadanya. "Bisa tolong ambilkan _kimchi_ itu untuk ku, bu?"

Wonwoo melirik sejenak, setelahnya kembali menatap makan malamnya. Memasukkan butiran nasi yang terkumpul di ujung sumpitnya. "Aku rasa kau bisa menggapainya sendiri, Mingyu." Dan ucapan itu cukup membuat saraf di kepala Mingyu menegang. Jun dan Seungcheol yang mendapati jawaban itu menguar menatap lama pada Wonwoo.

"Ini, aku ambilkan." Jun beranjak, meraih potongan _kimchi_ dengan kedua sumpitnya. Meletakkan makanan itu pada mangkuk nasi Mingyu. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu melempar senyum paksanya, menggumam kata _terimakasih_ dengan suara begitu pelan.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo lekat. Pemuda itu masih terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa helaian baju yang tengah di lipatnya kini. Belum berniat menjawab pertanyaan pria yang masih menjatuhkan tatapan padanya. "Wonwoo?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kurang enak badan mungkin." Ia tersenyum kecut, balik menatap Seungcheol sebentar setelahnya kembali fokus pada tumpukkan baju disisinya. Seungcheol mendesah pelan, beranjak dari duduknya guna menghampiri Wonwoo. Meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi pemuda itu yang sukses membuat Wonwoo merasa terkejut sesaat.

"Kau tidak demam. Kau berbohong pada ku?" Wonwoo memandang kedua iris sayu Seungcheol. Kembali menarik senyumannya yang tampak terpaksa. Meraih tangan Seungcheol untuk menyingkirkannya dari dahi miliknya. "Aku tidak berbohong." Tukasnya pelan. Memutuskan kontak matanya dengan pria itu.

"Mingyu melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti mu?" Seakan nafasnya tercekat pada tenggorokkannya sejenak. Wonwoo terdiam lama. Menghentikan gerakkan tangannya yang sebelumnya masih membuat lipatan begitu apik pada baju milik Seungcheol di pangkuannya.

"Mingyu tidak melakukan apapun." Ujarnya begitu berat. Masih menghindari kontak mata pada pria yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Seungcheol menghela nafasnya panjang, memutuskan untuk tidak kembali mengintrogasi sang _istri_ menyadari bahwa Wonwoo sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin berkata jujur padanya.

"Lanjutkan esok, kau butuh istirahat." Ia meraih potongan pakaiannya yang teronggok di pangkuan Wonwoo, meletakkannya kembali pada keranjang baju. Meraih tumpukkan pakaian yang telah Wonwoo lipat hanya untuk menjejalkannya kedalam lemari pakaian. "Pergi 'lah tidur lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk samar, menaati perintah yang di berikan Seungcheol. Mendapati sebuah kecupan singkat pada dahinya sebelum beranjak untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja tidur.

.

Mentari bersinar cukup terang pagi itu. Angin musim gugur yang berhembus melalui sela jendela kamarnya terasa begitu segar. Menerbangkan anak rambut miliknya yang terlihat sedikit berantakkan. Wonwoo memuka kedua iris mata tajamnya, memandang pada ruang kosong disisinya, Seungcheol tidak berada disana.

Ia beranjak, memutuskan menge-cek apakah pria itu berada diluar kamar mereka atau tidak. "Selamat pagi." Dan sapaan begitu hangat terdengar dari bibir Seungcheol. Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya, meminta Wonwoo untuk mendekat padanya.

Memberikan pelukkan hangat pada tubuh kurus itu. "Semoga hari mu lebih baik." Memberikan kecupan singkat pada dahi pemuda itu yang mengundang Wonwoo untuk menarik sudut-sudut dari bibirnya. Ia mengangguk samar, meraih permukaan bibir pria itu hanya untuk memberikan ciuman yang begitu lembut.

Rasa _mint_ yang tertinggal dari pasta gigi milik Seungcheol menguar dalam mulutnya saat ciuman ringan itu beralih fungsi menjadi lumatan. Merasakan sensasi sedingin angin yang berhembus pagi ini saat ujung lidahnya bertemu sapa dengan milik Seungcheol.

Dan pangutan itu nyaris merubah keadaan menjadi lebih memanas jika saja ucapan dari suara khas milik Mingyu tidak menguar pada udara yang tengah mereka hirup. Seungcheol melemparkan senyuman yang tampak begitu bijaksana pada putra terkecilnya itu. "Tumben kau bangun tanpa di perintah. Ini hari libur, apakah ada kelas pagi?" Ujar pria itu, masih mendekap Wonwoo yang kini tampak bersembunyi pada bahu prianya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya membiasakan bangun pagi." Ujanya sedikit cuek. Meraih botol air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin yang berada tepat disisi tubuh Wonwoo. Sekilas aroma dari pemuda itu menguar memenuhi rongga hidungnya, kembali membawa rasa begitu bersalah bersarang disana.

"Selamat pagi, bu." Ia berujar, membuat saraf pada tubuh Wonwoo menegang. Pemuda itu tak menggubris, masih menghindari kontak dengan Mingyu. Nafasnya sedikit naik satu tingkat dari normalnya. Sejujurnya Wonwoo merasa sedikit bersalah juga bersikap seperti ini pada Mingyu. Walau bagaimanapun Mingyu adalah putranya kini, _meski tidak secara biologis_.

Mingyu terdiam, berharap Wonwoo mau membalasnya sedikit saja. Namun harapan Mingyu seakan seperti sebuah kesia-siaan karena pemuda itu tak kunjung menjawabnya. Memutuskan untuk kembali beranjak menuju kamarnya. Namun sebelumnya melemparkan pernyataan yang cukup menohok bagi Wonwoo. "Tolong lakukan hal seperti tadi di kamar kalian saja."

.

.

Jun menatap lama pada sosok pemuda yang tengah bersandar pada sofa disisinya. Masih menjatuhkan pandangan itu meski kini iris mata tajam pemuada itu balik menatapnya. "Ada yang salah dengan wajah ku?" Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berujar. Mendapati tatapan seakan tengah di telanjangi membuat Wonwoo merasa jengah juga.

Seungcheol menoleh, menatap pada dua orang yang kini saling melempar pandangan. Jun membuang nafasnya, memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Menatap tepat pada telapak tangannya yang bergelung di udara. "Aku ingin tidur bersama mu."

Dan ucapan itu membawa pandangan Mingyu juga jatuh pada Junhui. Pemuda yang di maksudkan mengeraskan rahangnya, memahami maksud ucapan sang _anak_. "Junhui, maaf apa maksud ucapan mu?" Seungcheol memutuskan membuka suaranya. Merasa bahwa ucapan sang anak barusan sedikit terdengar _ambigu_.

Mengangkat pandangannya seraya melemparkan cengiran miliknya. "Tidak, hanya ingin tidur bersama Wonwoo saja. Bukan 'kah dia ibu ku sekarang, terdengar sah-sah saja bukan?" Ia berujar, kini kembali memandang lekat Wonwoo dari balik pandangannya yang tampak berarti banyak. Wonwoo mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tepian sofa.

"Maaf, aku rasa tidak bisa. Kau mengerti bukan?" Ia melengos, memutuskan kembali menatap layar televisi di depannya. "Ayah mengizinkan?" Tukas Jun seakan balik menantang Wonwoo yang kini semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. Seungcheol terdiam sesaat, setelahnya menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Baik 'lah ayah mengalah, setidaknya hal itu mungkin bisa membuat kalian lebih dekat." Dan pandangan penuh kecewa Wonwoo jatuh tepat pada iris mata Seungcheol yang berada di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tidak percaya jika pria itu mengizinkan Jun untuk tidur bersamanya meski Wonwoo tahu bahwa pria itu tidak menyadari maksud lain di balik permintaan sang anak.

"Baik 'lah malam ini aku akan tidur bersama mu, _bu_." Junhui berujar, dan itu adalah kata terakhir yang menyelesaikan segalanya. Mingyu masih bungkam, hanya memberikan tatapan tak percaya pada sang kakak yang kini beranjak. Entah atas dasar apa, namun Mingyu kini tampak mengepalkan jemarinya kuat.

.

.

Wonwoo memandang tajam pada pemuda yang tengah terduduk diatas ranjangnya. Ia masih berdiri disana, dengan kemeja tidurnya tepat membelakangi pintu kamar Junhui. "Ingin berada disana semalaman?" Ucapan Jun memecah suasana tegang sesaat. Pemuda _blonde_ itu menatap lamat-lamat sang _ibu_.

"Aku mengerti maksud keinginan mu." Wonwoo berujar cukup ketus, mendapati Jun yang sekarang tengah terkekeh. Meletakkan buku yang sebelumnya dibaca pada meja lampu disisinya. Ia beranjak, mendekat pada Wonwoo yang masih setia berdiri disana. "Jika sudah mengerti, mengapa masih berdiri disini?" Wonwoo bersumpah ingin sekali meludahi wajah pemuda yang berada dihadapannya kini jika saja ia tidak memikirkan dampaknya terhadap Seungcheol nanti.

"Aku bukan pelacur, kau harus mengingat itu." Mengetukkan beberapa kali jemari telunjuknya pada dahi Jun. Menandakan bahwa pemuda itu berada dalam rasa muaknya. "Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kau seorang pelacur." Junhui kembali terkekeh dengan nada menyebalkan menyisakan Wonwoo yang mengepal erat. "Aku bersumpah ingin sekali meremukkan rahang mu jika tidak memandang Seungcheol sebagai ayah mu."

Jun tediam, memandang pemuda itu dengan wajah datar. Menghapus jarak antara wajahnya dengan Wonwoo yang membuat ujung dari hidungnya berbenturan langsung dengan milik Wonwoo. Ia terdiam disana, detik kemudian bergerak untuk lebih memiringkan kepalanya. Wonwoo bersumpah ia menahan nafasnya menyadari bahwa sang anak hendak meraih permukaan bibirnya kini.

Menyiapkan kepalan tangannya. Persetan bagi Wonwoo dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Ia hanya tidak ingin berakhir seperti apa yang Mingyu lakukan padanya. Wonwoo hanya ingin mempertegas posisinya sebagai orang tua mereka, bukan pelacur murahan yang dapat seenaknya di pergunakan.

"Mingyu benar, kau beraroma _rosemary_." Ia terdiam dan Jun menarik kembali jaraknya. Berdiri tepat dihadapan Wonwoo yang masih memandangnya dari balik tatapan tajamnya. Melemparkan senyuman yang Wonwoo berani bersumpah bahwa itu tampak menyempurnakannya. "Tidur 'lah, aku tidak ingin ayah mengomel esok mendapati kantung mata bertengger disana." Ia menunjuk kelopak mata Wonwoo, setelahnya berlalu. Menyusupkan tubuh jangkungnya kedalam selimut hangat miliknya. "Selamat malam, _bu_."

.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat, meoleh pada Seungcheol yang sejak tadi memandanginya lekat. " _Supermarket_. Bahan makanan di lemari pendingin menipis, aku akan berbelanja sekarang." Ia kembali beralih, menyemprotkan cairan _parfume_ berbau _rosemary_ pada pergelangan tangan dalamnya, menggosok kedua kulit itu setelahnya menempelkannya pada belakang telinga miliknya. Itu seperti kebiasaan Wonwoo dalam mengenakan wewangian. Pemuda itu tidak pernah menebarkannya pada pakaian miliknya dengan alasan takut merusak.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantar mu, pergi 'lah dengan Mingyu anak itu sedang tidak ada pekerjaan." Ia terdiam, setelahnya menggeleng. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Ujarnya. Meletakkan botol _parfume_ miliknya kembali. Bersiap untuk beranjak sebelum rengkuhan Seungcheol pada pinggang tipisnya kembali menghentikkannya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu pergi sendiri."

Ia terkekeh, meninju pelan bahu pria dihadapannya. "Menjijikan, jangan mendrama seperti itu." Ujarnya kembali, menyentuh lengan Seungcheol yang masih memeluknya. "Ini serius, belanja bulanan itu bukan hal mudah. Kau akan kesulitan membawanya nanti, bawa 'lah Mingyu bersama mu anak itu bisa membantu setidaknya." Ia mengecup ringan sudut mata kiri Wonwoo.

"Tidak perlu, aku bi…" Dan kecupan singkat pada bibirnya menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku akan kembali mencium mu jika menolak." Wonwoo berdecih, mendorong dahi Seungcheol dengan telunjuknya. "Itu _sih_ mau mu. Sudah-sudah lepaskan aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tidak sebelum meng-iya-kan permintaan ku." Seungcheol memperat pelukkannya. Memandang lekat iris mata Wonwoo. Pandangan yang selalu sukses menjatuhkan Wonwoo lebih dalam pada pria itu. "Ti.."

"Mingyu, antarkan ibu mu berbelanja!" Wonwoo nyaris terlonjak saat Sungcheol berteriak begitu keras. Mendaratkan pukulan keras pada dada pria itu. "Kau ini apa-apaan _sih_?!" Ia jengkel, memasang raut wajah tidak suka atas perlakuan Seungcheol. "Aku sudah mengatakannya jadi tidak ada penolakkan. Selamat berbelanja."

.

.

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk bungkam. Kendaraan roda empat masih melaju dengan kecepatan normal di bawah kemudi Mingyu. Sesekali ekor mata pemuda itu melirik pada Wonwoo yang terduduk disisinya. Mendapati raut wajah begitu masam membuat Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya untuk berujar.

Ia beranjak, mengikuti langkah lebar yang di ambil oleh Wonwoo. Mendorong kereta belanja di tangannya yang nyaris berisi penuh menuju kasir. Wonwoo sungguh-sungguh belanja bulanan kali ini. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam selagi wanita di belakang meja kasir menghitung total belanjaan Wonwoo yang nyaris menghabiskan dua kereta belanja. Sesekali mencuri pandang pada garis wajah pemuda manis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Biar aku yang bawa." Ujarnya, meraih kantung dari belanjaan itu. Wonwoo menatapnya sesaat setelahnya melengos pergi menuju kendaraan mereka. Suara berdebum cukup keras terdengar setelah Mingyu menutup bagasi mobil milik sang ayah. Beranjak menuju kursi kemudi dimana Wonwoo telah lebih dulu memasang _seatbelt_ miliknya di kursi penumpang.

Pemuda itu hanya memandang pada jendela luar tanpa sedikitpun menatap Mingyu. Seakan wajah pemuda kecoklatan itu adalah hal paling menjijikan untuk di pandanganya. Mingyu menginjak pedal gas, membawa keduanya melaju kembali di jalan kota.

Suasana canggung yang begitu kentara membuat Mingyu yang memang pribadinya begitu membenci hal itu merasa jengah. Memutuskan untuk menepi pada pinggir jalan layang yang tengah di lewatinya kini. "Aku minta maaf." Ujarnya pelan. Ia melirik pada Wonwoo yang masih bungkam. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta ma.."

"Laju 'kan kembali." Ia memotong ucapan Mingyu. Masih enggan menatap pemuda itu. Membuat Mingyu semakin lekat menatapnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Wonwoo." Ia mengabaikan perintah Wonwoo. Pemuda itu kembali bungkam, mengabaikan ucapan maaf yang terus di agungkan oleh Mingyu. "Won.."

"Aku bilang laju 'kan kembali, _bangsat_! Kau tuli?!" Mingyu terdiam sempurna, memandang Wonwoo yang tegah menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Deru nafas Wonwoo terdengar cepat. Pemuda itu kesal, dan Mingyu mengetahuinya.

Ia membuang nafasnya berat, terrtunduk sesaat dengan kurva kecut di garis bibirnya. Memutuskan kembali mengijak pedal gasnya membuat kendaraan itu melaju membelah jalan kota. Hening dan Wonwoo kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada jalan. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut.

"Aku menyukai mu." Tukas Mingyu begitu jelas memasukki gendang telinganya. Wonwoo tak merespon hanya tetap memandang jalan kota yang tampak sedikit padat. Mingyu merasa bahwa dirinya di abaikan, memutuskan kembali berujar. "Aku menyukai mu."

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu di depan ayah mu. Aku bersumpah akan membenci mu seumur hidup jika kau mengungkapkannya." Mingyu terdiam, merasa tertohok atas ucapan Wonwoo. "Maaf." Dan kata itu seakan membuat rongga dada Wonwoo terasa berhenti memasok oksigen. Ia tidak mengenal baik Mingyu memang, namun yang ia ketahui adalah seorang Mingyu adalah pemuda yang begitu keras kepala dan tidak pernah tampak lemah. Namun kini, seakan menatap sisi lain dari pemuda tinggi itu Wonwoo mendapati Mingyu berujar dengan nada begitu kontras bahwa ia terluka.

Wonwoo terdiam, memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berucap. Ucapannya bukan berarti ia begitu membenci Mingyu hanya saja Wonwoo begitu berusaha keras untuk tidak memutuskan sesuatu yang seharusnya berjalan sesuai dengan porsinya. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan pandangan buruk tentang _penghancur_ antara hubungan ayah dan anak. Wonwoo begitu menjaganya rapat sekalipun Mingyu sudah bersikap kelewat batas dalam merendahkannya.

.

Wonwoo beranjak, mengambil langkah cepat setelah sebelumnya meraih beberapa kantung belanjaan dari dalam bagasi. Berusaha menghindari Mingyu adalah hal yang begitu di inginkannya saat ini. "Oh, sudah pulang?" Seungcheol tersenyum, beranjak dari duduknya bersama Jun yang baru saja kembali dari acara _hangout_ -nya. Hanya membalas dengan anggukan samar saat tangan Seungcheol beralih meraih kantung belanjaan dari tangannya. "Mingyu?"

Tepat saat pertanyaan itu menguar sosok yang di maksdukan muncul. Menatap sang ayah setelahnya kembali beranjak tanpa sedikitpun senyum yang tepapar disana. Seungcheol memandangnya lamat-lamat, merasa bahwa sesuatu yang tidak beres tengah terjadi. "Tidak menyapa ayah mu, Mingyu."

Hanya kekehan paksa setelahnya yang menguar. Mingyu merangsek masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah meletakkan barang belanjaan sang _ibu_ diatas meja dapur. Membuat pandangan Seungcheol beralih pada Wonwoo. "Ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik mungkin." Berusaha menghindari pertanyaan lanjutan, Wonwoo memutuskan membuka lemari pendingin. Menjejalkan barang-barang yang baru dibelinya kedalam sana. Jun mengangkat bahunya mendapati tatapan bertanya dari sang ayah.

"Mingyu, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Seungcheol memutuskan langkah yang diambil Mingyu. Pemuda itu menatap sekilas, bukan pada sang ayah melainkan Wonwoo yang terduduk dengan pandangan fokus pada layar televisi di depannya. "Aku di kejar waktu, yah. Mungkin sepulang nanti."

"Kau ingin kemana?" Seungcheol beranjak dari duduknya. Menghampiri Mingyu yang tengah mengenakan _sneaker_ miliknya. "Menginap di rumah teman." Tukasnya singkat. "Menginap? Memang kenapa, tidak ingin tidur di kamar mu sendiri? Sudah bosan?" Ia tersenyum tipis. Mengangkat ransel di pundaknya. "Tidak, hanya butuh udara segar."

Setelahnya beranjak, menyisakan bunyi pintu yang terbanting pelan. Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dalam. Masih berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Meraih potongan-potongan dari kripik jagung di tangannya.

.

.

Seungcheol menatap lekat wajah pemuda yang tengah terlelap disisinya itu. Mendesah pelan saat kecamuk dalam kepalanya semakin menguat menyisakan denyut pelan yang tertinggal disana. Ia mengetahui bahwa sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Entah permasalahan apa namun Seungcheol yakin itu cukup berat.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Ia nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat suara berat Wonwoo menguar. "Kau belum tidur?" Pemuda itu membuka kedua iris matanya. Menatap balik Seungcheol yang terkekeh geli. "Menurut mu, apakah kau akan bisa terlelap sementara seseorang memandangi mu seperti itu?" Kembali terkekeh mendapati ucapan sarkatis milik Wonwoo. "Maaf." Ujarnya.

Wonwoo tercekat sesaat, seakan mendengar Mingyu yang kembali mengatakan maaf siang tadi membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seungcheol. "Ada apa?" Mengetahui air wajah pemuda yang berhadapan dengannya kini berubah membawa pertanyaan itu keluar dari belah bibirnya. "Bukan apa-apa." Ia tersenyum canggung.

"Seungcheol, menurut mu kemana Mingyu pergi menginap?" Entah atas dasar apa pemuda itu justru membuka topik mengenai Mingyu. Seungcheol terdiam, mencoba menerka pertanyaan itu. "Delapan puluh persen rumah Seokmin, sisanya entah 'lah anak itu terkadang sulit di terka. Kenapa, kau mengkhawatirkannya?" Ia tersenyum, mendekatkan wajanhya pada Wonwoo. Seungcheol dapat menghirup begitu jelas wangi pemuda itu. Begitu manis dan lembut sangat cocok dengan karakternya.

"Bisa 'kah di sebut seperti itu? Aku tidak terlalu memahaminya." Ia terkekeh canggung. "Kau baru belajar menjadi orang tua, wajar saja." Memberikan usapan lembut pada dahi sang _istri_. Seugcheol bersumpah begitu mencintai pemuda ini. Hening sesaat, mereka hanya beradu pandang disana.

"Menurut mu.. apakah Mingyu membenci ku?" Ujarnya membuahkan deheman dengan nada tanya dari Seungcheol. "Aku hanya takut hal itu terjadi." Ia terkekeh paksa, membuang pandangannya dari Seungcheol. Menatap lekat kancing dari kemeja tidur Seugcheol. "Mingyu mencintai mu."

Itu seakan menamparnya. Ia terhenyak, ucapan Mingyu yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu menyukainya siang tadi memenuhi udara yang di hirupnya. Kepalanya seketika berdenyut kuat. Wonwoo bungkam sempurna. "Jadi kecil kemungkinan ia membenci mu." Mengabaikan ucapan terakhir yang Seungcheol utarakan. Perasaan seakan mendapati hukuman pancung menguar. Ia takut kalau-kalau Seungcheol sungguh tahu bahwa anak yang menjadi kebanggaannya justru jatuh untuk mencintainya juga. "Aku lelah, lebih baik kita tidur."

.

Junhui meraih pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Menghimpitnya kasar pada sudut dari pembatas antara dapur rumahnya dengan halaman belakang. Menatap lekat Wonwoo yang menatap penuh keterkejutan. "Lepas 'kan aku!" Ia berbisik kasar, mencoba menarik kedua pergelangannya yang di genggam erat Jun.

"Junhui lepas 'kan aku! Kau ingin bertengkar dengan ayah mu jika dia melihat ini?!" Pemuda yang di ancam masih terdiam, hanya tetap memandang Wonwoo dengan alis bertaut. "Junh.." Ia terpotong oleh bungkaman bibir pemuda itu. Wonwoo melebarkan kedua iris sipitnya. Berusaha memberontak kembali saat kewarasannya datang. "Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ia mengumpat pelan, masih mencoba lolos dari anaknya itu.

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang dilakukan Mingyu tempo hari jika kau masih belum bisa tenang." Wonwoo bungkam, memutuskan berhenti memberontak membuat Jun perlahan mengendurkan cengkramannya. "Aku hanya ingin bicara baik-baik."

Wonwoo terdiam, masih berdiri dengan tegang dihadapan Jun. "Kau dan Mingyu, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Wonwoo memutuskan untuk bungkam. Ia tidak berniat menjawab pemuda itu. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jun. membuat rahang tegas pemuda itu menjadi satu-satunya arah yang di tatap oleh Jun. "Aku bertanya." Jun kembali menuntut, namun Wonwoo teguh pada pendiriannya.

Ia hanya merasa sedikit muak dengan pemuda itu. Saat itu, tempo dimana Mingyu seakan memandangnya seperti jalang murahan pemuda itu menolak untuk menolongnya padahal ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Wonwoo memohon. Dan hal itu seakan membawa dendam kecil yang perlahan menggerogot dalam dada Wonwoo. Bukan 'kah kalau saja saat itu Jun menolongnya hubungan antara ia dan Mingyu setidaknya tidak akan serusak ini?

Wonwoo nyaris terlonjak saat ujung dari lidah Jun menyusuri garis rahangnya. Kembali menoleh menatap pada pemuda itu dengan pandangan tajam. "Aku tidak bermain-main dengan ancaman. Aku bertanya dan kau menjawab itu aturannya." Wonwoo menghela nafas berat, memutuskan untuk meladeni pemuda itu. "Memang apa yang ingin kau tahu? Kau sudah melihatnya jelas waktu itu bukan?"

Ia menyinyir, menyindir Jun dari balik ucapannya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan kejadian itu. Mingyu mengatakan sesuatu yang lainnya, bukan?" Wonwoo bersumpah ingin sekali meninju pemuda itu saat ini namun mengurungkan niatannya. Ia menghela nafas kembali. "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Mingyu mencintai mu. Ia mengatakan hal itu 'kan?" Pandangan Wonwoo melebar, bagaimana pemuda itu mengetahuinya. "Tebakkan ku benar." Jun semakin menautkan kedua alisnya. Menatap Wonwoo semakin _intens_. "Mingyu menceritakannya pada mu?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. Memberikan jarak cukup lebar untuk Wonwoo. Membuang pandangannya. "Aku dan Mingyu tidak sedekat itu." Ujarnya pelan, berbanding dengan nada suaranya ketika bertanya tadi. "Lalu?"

"Karena aku juga mencintai mu." Dan seakan bongkahan kayu besar menghantam kepalanya. Wonwoo bersumpah denyutan itu semakin keras, mendapati pandangan penuh kesungguhan disana. Wonwoo tidak pernah berharap berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Ia merasa begitu di tenggelamkan dalam kubangan berisi masalah besar. Ia hanya mencintai Seungcheol, berharap bahagia berasama pria itu yang pada kenyataanya justru membawanya pada problematika separah ini. Kedua anak tirinya yang seharusnya di momongi penuh kasih sayang nyatanya justru berbalik mencintainya. Wonwoo bersumpah ini adalah masa terberat dalam kehidupannya selama 22 tahun.

 **Cuplikan next chapter**

 _"_ _Kau milikku saat ayah tidak ada, Wonwoo."_

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap ibu mu sendiri?! Kau meleceh 'kannya?!"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai seorang ibu. Aku mencintainya."_

 _"_ _Maaf, merusak semuanya."_

 _"_ _Kau mungkin bisa mencampakkan ku jika itu antara aku dan Mingyu atau aku dan ayah. Tapi tidak dengan ayah dan Mingyu."_

 _"_ _Aku ingin kau pergi sementara, Wonwoo. Hingga semuanya membaik."_

 _"_ _Seperti sebuah kesalahan, menikah dengan mu adalah mula dari keputusan sulit yang harus ku ambil. Bagaimana jika kita berpisah saja?"_

* * *

 _Chit Chat :_ Fast updaaaattteeee wkwkwk. entah kenapa pengen nge-fast updatein ini ff karena ff ini juga nyambi buat ngelanjutin ff Happiness sama Stalingrad yg masih gantung. Anw, di review aku liat banyak yg pada komplen bisa di sebut komplen gk ya xD soal karakter Jun yg tenang, dingin, datar di ff ini. Aku emang sengaja sih entah kenapa agak sedikit ganjel aja kalo seandainya karakter Jun aku bikin rada petakilan ganjen" minta di nikahin gitu /? takut gk masuk karena kan si mingyunya udah agresif terus kalo jun agresif juga wonwoo bisa hamil /? /loh xD. Jd yah aku buat deh Jun itu karakter yg agak diem" ngehanyutin gitu :p. Oh iya mau jawab pm dari anonymous yg nanya soal adegan no cimit di semua ff aku kenapa gk ada tulisan _uh ah uh ah_ itu karenaaaa aku gk bisa bkinnya xD entah kenapa dulu pas jaman Spiritum (ada yg inget) pernah ada niatan buat masukkin dialog _"fasterhhhh.. morehhh.. mingyuhhh.."_ eh aku yg nulis ngos-ngosan sendiri masa /duduls x'D dan jd bingung sendiri kelanjutan setelah dialog itu apa mungkin krn gk terbiasa kali yaa x'D alhasil aku itu gk pernah pake dialog begitu buat adegan no cimit. Di samping itu kenapa aku lebih kuat ke narasi pas adegannya cuma mau membiarkan imajinasi para readers berjalan sendiri  & aku bukan tipikal author yg mampu utk bikin dialog dengan kata" desahan xD jd ya begitu lah hasilnya cuma kuat di narasi aja xD. Terus jg ada beberapa lg yg introgasi via pm & dm di ig yg bilang ff aku terkesan berat tp tetep nagih karena bahasanya dan langsung ngejudge kalo aku anak sastra x'D aku bukan anak sastra dek, kak wkwkwk aku anak ekonomi asli, cuma emang dr jaman baheula mainanya buku dikasih makan buku /? jd begitu. Buat kalian yg nanya soal gimana cara ngeperbanyak kosa kata ya satu"nya cuma banyak baca buku sama novel" aku jg belajar dr sana ko xD selebihnya kreatif aja, jgn dibikin pusing sama pemilihan kata toh sebenernya pembaca itu lebih ngeliat ke rapih/gknya tulisan itu xD. okehh terakhir ya tetep tinggalin jejak kaliaannn dan thx bgt atas support dan partisipasi kalian buat ff ini laff yuh all :*

Salam,

Crypt14


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, My Gay Moms!

WonCoups Couple

Wonwoo x Scoups

Meanie Couple

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Wonhui Couple

Wonwoo x Jun

! Don't try to take other people's work without permission

! Budayakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca

! Rated M keras, untuk yang under rate please close tab xD

! Main fokus Woncoups Couple

! Want to request ff? DM me

Enjoy it

.

.

"Wonwoo." Pemuda bersurai kehitaman itu terperanjat, nyaris menjatuhkan tutup kaca yang tengah di pegangnya kini. Ia menoleh, mencari tahu asal sapaan itu bermula. Mendapati iris mata sayu itu memandangnya sedikit khawatir, ia terdiam sesaat. "Aku mengagetkan mu ya?" Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat, melemparkan tawa pelan. Kembali meletakkan tutup kaca tadi pada tempatnya.

"Kau kelihatan sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini. Sesuatu mengganggu fikiran mu?" Pria itu kembali bertanya, sesaat melirik pada letupan air dari rebusan sup _kimchi_ yang tengah di buat oleh Wonwoo. "Tidak, tidak ada yang mengganggu fikiran ku. Mungkin karena efek kelelahan." Ia tersenyum samar. "Begitu 'kah?" Tukas Seungcheol kembali merasa belum begitu percaya dengan apa yang telah Wonwoo ucapkan.

Langkah lamban terdengar samar, setelahnya seseorang tampak berdiri di ambang pembatas antara dapur dan ruang keluarga. Wonwoo menoleh sesaat, mendapati Jun tengah berdiri disana. "Oh, kau sudah pulang? Dimana Mingyu?" Seungcheol berujar, melemparkan senyuman pada putranya itu. Sesaat Jun tak bergeming hanya memandang balik Wonwoo yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu tidak namun lelah. Ia menghela nafas, beranjak menuju lemari pendingin hanya untuk meraih sekotak minuman rasa jeruk yang di beli Wonwoo tempo hari.

"Entah 'lah, dia bilang akan pulang sedikit terlambat." Mendekati Wonwoo yang kini kembali sibuk dengan sup _kimchi_ miliknya yang sudah matang sempurna. "Sup _kimchi_?" Ia menoleh, nyaris menabrak permukaan pipi Jun. Sedikit menggeser tubuhnya saat menyadari bahwa punggung miliknya berbenturan tepat pada dada pemuda tinggi itu. Hanya berdehem pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan retoris milik Jun.

Jun terdiam, masih menatap Wonwoo yang mencoba untuk tidak membuat kontak mata dengannya. Setelahnya menganggukkan samar kepalanya tanpa sebab. "Ayah tidak pergi ke _pub_ semalam? Ku dengar ada pengunjung yang membuat keributan lagi." Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa makanan yang tertata rapih diatas meja makan. "Lagi?"

Jun mengangguk, menyandarkan dirinya tepat disisi Wonwoo berada. Menenggak kembali cairan segar dari dalam kotak jusnya. "Kau disana semalam?" Ia kembali mengangguk. "Minum lagi?" Ia terkekeh, mendapati pertanyaan sang ayah yang terdengar sedikit menyelidik. "Tidak."

"Lalu?" Ujar Seungcheol cepat. Pria itu sebenarnya sangat keberatan mendapati kedua putranya berada di _pub_ miliknya. Ia hanya tidak ingin menjerumuskan keduanya dalam kubangan dunia malam. Namun Seungcheol menyadarinya, seberapa kuat ia mencoba untuk membentengi kedua putranya itu tidak akan berdampak banyak, terlebih kini Jun dan Mingyu sudah berada pada level dewasa dimana mereka tidak lagi dapat di perintah seperti seekor anak anjing.

"Mingyu memohon untuk di jemput. Sepertinya anak itu kehabisan uang." Ia tersenyum samar, sesaat menatap pada ujung kakinya. Wonwoo yang masih terdiam dan sibuk menyalin sup _kimchi_ miliknya mencuri pandang pada Jun dari ekor matanya. Dan ia bersumpah bahwa seperti yang di katakan orang-orang diluar sana mengenai seorang Junhui itu benar adanya. Pemuda yang begitu _pelit_ untuk tersenyum itu terlihat bak pangeran negeri dongeng saat ujung-ujung dari bibirnya tertarik, mengulaskan senyuman yang tampak samar namun menenggelamkan.

Seungcheol hanya mengangguk, kembali fokus pada makanan di depannya sesaat. "Oh, ya. Lusa nanti ayah akan pergi ke Jepang mungkin tiga sampai empat hari. Rekanan ayah mengundang dalam perayaan pembukaan _pub_ barunya di Tokyo." Wonwoo terhenti sejenak, dan Jun menyadari itu. "Kau pergi lagi?" Dan pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari balik bibir Wonwoo. Seungcheol tersenyum kikuk, mendapati pandangan sedikit jengkel yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Hanya tiga atau empat hari. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, Wonwoo." Ujarnya begitu pelan berharap Wonwoo dapat memahami posisinya kini. Wonwoo masih menatap tajam pria itu. "Aku ikut." Tukasnya telak, membawa langkah Seungcheol menujunya. "Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa mengajak mu."

"Karena?" Ia menyela cepat, masih melemparkan tatapan tajamnya. "Acaranya sedikit tertutup dan pihak mereka tidak mengizinkan membawa pasangan." Seungcheol kembali berujar begitu lembut. Tersenyum berharap Wonwoo melunturkan sedikit pandangan tajamnya. "Tertutup? Itu berarti akan ada pesta yang tidak-tidak?"

"Maksud mu?" Kurva yang sebelumnya bertengger mengendur. Menatap balik Wonwoo dengan pandangan bertanya meskipun pria itu mengetahui pasti maksudnya. "Pesta _sex_ , apa lagi memang." Dan rahang pria itu mengeras sempurna. Dengusan menguar disana. Ia memandang tajam Wonwoo yang masih enggan melunturkan tatapan kesalnya. "Kau berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin di tatap seperti munafik murahan. Kumpulan petinggi sukses dengan pesta tertutup tanpa pasangan menurut mu akan jadi kesenangan apa lagi selain itu semua?" Wonwoo nyaris terjungkal, sebelah tangannya hampir mengenai sup _kimchi_ panas yang berada dalam mangkuk kaca dibelakangnya saat dorongan kuat dari Seungcheol mengenai bahunya. "Dengar, aku tidak sebejat itu. Jadi berhentilah berfikiran buruk tentang ku."

Ia menelan salivanya sulit mendapati nada bicara Seungcheol yang begitu menusuk. Wonwoo bersumpah ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat cara pria itu marah. Setelahnya Seungcheol beranjak, menyisakan bunyi berdebum keras dari pintu utama kediamannya. Wonwoo terdiam, masih mengontrol dirinya yang begitu _shock_ karena perlakuan Seungcheol tadi.

Nafasnya terasa begitu sesak kini, seakan bongkahan rasa lelah hinggap dalam dadanya. Ia meremat kuat pinggiran meja, merasakan kepalanya berdenyut semakin hebat. Wonwoo bersumpah ia tidak bermaksud berprasangka seperti itu hanya saja rasa takutnya akan di tinggal kembali oleh pria itu membuat ia tidak dapat mengontrol bicaranya. Wonwoo beranjak, berniat kembali menuju kamarnya, menyisakan Jun yang masih berada disana menatapnya dengan helaan nafas berat.

.

Wonwoo terlelap begitu dalam setelah sebelumnya menenggak 2 buah pil aspirin guna mengurangi sakit kepalanya. Pemuda itu masih tidak menyadari saat langkah lamat dari kaki jenjang itu memasuki kamarnya. Berdiri tepat disisi ranjangnya dan menjatuhkan pandangan padanya. Ia masih terlelap begitu dalam saat kedua kaki itu kini beranjak, berada di kedua sisi tulang pinggulnya. Masih disana menatap wajah terlelap Wonwoo yang begitu pulas.

Mendekat perlahan, berharap pemuda itu tidak akan terusik oleh perlakuannya. Meraih permukaan bibir miliknya yang terasa begitu hangat. Menyesapnya seakan ia tengah menyesap secangkir teh melati yang begitu menenangkan. Lumatan kecil mengaung disana, meninggalkan lelehan dari liur miliknya tertinggal pada permukaan bibir Wonwoo. Membuatnya terasa begitu licin.

Dan Wonwoo terjaga, nyaris berteriak kaget jika saja belum mencerna siapa yang tengah berada tepat diatas tubuhnya. "Aku membangunkan mu, maaf." Pria itu, Seungcheol berujar setengah berbisik. Tersenyum begitu hangat pada pemuda yang tampak membuang nafasnya. Mengusap dahi pemuda itu untuk mengibaskan poni dari rambutnya yang bertengger disana. "Kau baru pulang?"

Suara beratnya menguar, sedikit serak karena tenggorokkan pemuda itu agak terasa kering. Seungcheol mengangguk setelahnya terasa hening. Keduanya masih sama-sama saling menatap. "Maaf bersikap kasar pada mu." Tukasnya, dan Wonwoo masih enggan menjawab. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukan hal yang diluar batas." Dan pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, menarik leher sang pria hanya untuk merengkuhnya. Memberikan tepukkan pada punggung pria itu karena menyadari rasa bersalah yang begitu besar tertanam dalam pandangannya.

"Aku mengerti, sudah-sudah jangan terlalu difikirkan." Berbalik meraih tubuh kurus di bawahnya. Hangat, entah mengapa Seungcheol selalu mendapati rasa itu setiap kali merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo. Sekalipun pemuda itu tampak begitu kecil namun kehangatan yang berada disekitarnya jauh lebih besar dari apapun. "Terimakasih." Bisiknya, mengecup belakang telinga pemuda itu beberapa kali. Aroma khas Wonwoo menguar setiap kali ia berada disana.

Ia masih disana, menyesap wewangian yang selalu berhasil menaikkan libido-nya. Merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo semakin erat. "Kau merindukan ku?" Wonwoo tak bergeming, merasa tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah diketahui oleh Seungcheol. Ia memutuskan berdiam diri, menikmati kecupan ringan yang terus di tinggalkan oleh pria itu. Kecupan yang terasa semakin turun menuju bahu miliknya.

"Aku begitu mencintai mu." Ia terseyum tipis, mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa kata itu akan selalu berada dalam ujung lidah Seungcheol untuknya. Menahan lenguhannya saat pria diatasnya menyesap kuat kanvas miliknya yang di pastikan akan menimbulkan warna kemerahan pekat disana. Beralih dari rengkuhan yang diberikannya untuk Wonwoo pada anak-anak kancing dari kemeja tidur pemuda itu. Menanggalkannya perlahan seakan mendramatisir setiap detik yang terlewat.

Ia terdiam, selalu merasa seakan dirinya dikelilingi oleh sihir setiap kali mendapati tubuh setengah telanjang pemuda itu. Seungcheol selalu mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Wonwoo ialah pemuda paling paling paling mendekati sempurna untuknya. Memutuskan untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya, kembali mempertemukan dua ujung lidah mereka. Saling membagi rasa licin yang timbul dari air liur keduanya.

.

Wonwoo mengerang samar, merasa dirinya terhentak begitu kuat saat Seungcheol masih bermain disana. Mencari titik dari pelepasannya yang tampaknya masih begitu jauh. Merapatkan genggaman tangannya pada ruas jemari pria itu. Wonwoo bersumpah jika saja di rumah ini ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Seungcheol, ia tidak akan perlu susah payah menahan hasratnya. Wonwoo masih memandang dua orang yang berada di kamar lainnya oleh karena itu ia selalu berusaha meredam lenguhan nikmatnya meski sesekali pemuda itu meloloskannya saat Seungcheol begitu mahir dalam membuatnya gila.

Seungcheol menggeram, merasakan bahwa pemuda itu begitu menaikkan libido-nya setiap sepersekian detik. Meraih garis tegas pada rahang pemuda itu dengan ujung lidahnya. Sensasi rasa sedikit asin tertinggal disana. Peluh yang mengucur samar dari pelipisnya membasahi ujung-ujung dari poni pekatnya.

Seungcheol masih mendorongnya kuat, nyaris mencapainya. Dan aktifitas itu berakhir oleh lenguhan serta geraman tertahan keduanya. Wonwoo merasa paru-parunya akan meledak karena kekurangan oksigen. Meraih udara sebanyak yang ia mampu setelahnya terkekeh bersama pria yang masih berada diatasnya. "Kau setingkat lebih binal di bandingkan waktu pertama. Belajar dari video porno mana?"

Dan sebuah tinjuan begitu keras mendarat pada bahu kanan pria itu, meninggalkan keluhan sakit yang terpampang jelas dari raut wajahnya. "Berhenti bicara yang menjijikan seperti itu. Jika aku mendengarnya lagi lebih baik jangan pernah mendatangi ku." Wonwoo mendesis, menatap dengan wajah masam yang dibuat-buat. "Kau malu 'kan?" Tukasnya dengan nada menggoda membuat Wonwoo kembali melayangkan tinjuannya. "Lalu kenapa kalau aku malu?"

"Tidak, hanya terdengar manis. Membuat aku ingin kembali mendatangi mu." Seungcheol terkekeh senang saat bisikkan yang dilayangkannya justru membuat Wonwoo mendorong kuat tubuhnya. "Aku mau tidur, pergi sana." Dan malam yang nyaris terlihat buruk untuk Wonwoo justru berakhir baik. Ia terlelap kembali dalam rengkuhan hangat pria yang belum bergeser sedikit pun dari dalam hatinya. Menanti sang fajar yang akan membawa kembali hari baru untuknya.

.

" _Bangsat_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Wonwoo menggeram kesal, masih mendorong tubuh Mingyu yang berusaha menghimpitnya pada badan sofa. Pemuda itu tidak menggubris cacian Wonwoo, hanya terus berusaha menggapai perpotongan leher pemuda yang berstatus sebagai _ibu_ tirinya. "Mingyu!" Ia memekik keras, berharap pemuda yang kini tengah berada diatasnya akan menciut sedikit.

Namun Mingyu tetaplah Mingyu, sekeras apapun Wonwoo mencoba berteriak maupun memaki pemuda itu tampak tidak menggubrisnya sedikitpun. Menahan kedua tangan Wonwoo setelahnya meraih kulit seputih kanvas milik Wonwoo. Menggigitnya kasar setelahnya menyesap kuat. Meninggalkan lenguhan yang begitu keras menguar dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Mingyu!" Ia kembali memekik dengan suara beratnya. Menarik potongan rambut belakang Mingyu kuat meninggalkan ringisan yang bersumber dari pemuda itu. Melemparkan ludahan yang mengenai tepat pada wajah pemuda itu. Mingyu terdiam, menatap Wonwoo yang tengah menderu nafas. " _Bitch!"_

Ia masih terdiam, sejujurnya Mingyu merasa seakan di pukul berkali-kali mendengar penuturun Wonwoo yang begitu merendahkannya. Namun ia menyadari juga bahwa posisinya saat ini begitu salah. Terkekeh seraya mengendurkan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan Wonwoo. Ia merunduk sedikit, merubah pandangannya menuju dada Wonwoo yang masih terbalut kaus berwarna _serenity_.

Dan hening seakan mengukung keduanya. Wonwoo masih disana, menatap balik pemuda yang belum beranjak dari atas tubuhnya itu dengan pandangan begitu muak. "Menurut mu.." Kata itu tergantung di udara, membuat Wonwoo menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar. "Aku sebejat itu, Wonwoo?" Tukasnya, memandang Wonwoo dengan raut wajah terluka. Menyisakan desakkan begitu besar dalam rongga dada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menelan salivanya sulit, tidak berhenti untuk melemparkan tatapan seakan siap memenggal kepala Mingyu saat ini juga. "Aku hanya mencintai mu, menurut mu itu salah?" Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tidak bergeming. Hanya terdiam disana, menyimpan rapat jawabannya. Mingyu terkekeh paksa, menyadari ia terabaikan. Beranjak dari atas tubuh Wonwoo. Tampak menyeka bekas dari ludahan Wonwoo di wajahnya saat berlalu menuju kamarnya. Wonwoo beranjak, merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Mengacak helaian rambutnya begitu frustasi. Ia bersumpah tidak bermaksud menyakiti Mingyu, hanya saja ia begitu takut. Takut menghancurkan kepercayaan Seungcheol, takut menghancurkan hubungan ayah dan anak itu, takut untuk kehilangan pria yang begitu di cintainya. Ia mendesah berat, menyandarkan leher belakangnya pada badan sofa. "Kenapa seberat ini, Tuhan."

.

Ia menoleh saat langkah dari kaki jenjang itu menapak. Mendapati tubuh jangkung Mingyu beranjak menuju pintu keluar kediamannya. Ia menghela nafasnya berat saat bunyi berdebam cukup keras menguar. Mengalihkan tatapannya pada potongan roti yang telah di siapkannya untuk sarapan pemuda itu. "Oh, Jun."

Pemuda yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Wonwoo yang kini berjalan menujunya. "Bisa tolong berikan ini pada Mingyu, ia belum makan sejak semalam aku hanya khawatir kalau-kalau ia terkena asam lambung." Menyerahkan kotak berisi roti isi yang telah di buatnya pada Jun. Menyisakan tatapan datar pemuda itu pada kotak makan dihadapannya. Setelahnya Jun berbalik menatapnya kembali. "Jangan membuatnya salah paham. Aku akan membelikannya sarapan di jalan nanti." Ia melengos, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang kembali membuang nafasnya panjang.

Nyaris memasuki waktu satu minggu kerengatan begitu terasa kentara antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Pemuda 19 tahun itu seakan menganggapnya hanya sebagai angin lalu setiap kali mendapati keduanya bertemu pandang. Seungcheol berkali-kali menanyakan prihal itu padanya yang hanya di jawab dengan perkataan _kami tidak ada masalah apapun_.

.

"Kau dan Mingyu sungguh-sungguh tidak sedang bertengkar 'kan?" Ia kembali mengangguk, belum mengalihkan pandangannya pada jejeran jaket yang bertengger. Menarik salah satunya yang berwarna kecoklatan. "Kau menyukainya?" Wonwoo menoleh, menatap pada Seungcheol yang kini menatapnya. "Tidak terlalu."

Kembali menyusuri toko yang tengah di singgahinya bersama Seungcheol kini. Memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburan dengan berbelanja dibandingkan harus pergi ke suatu tempat, bagi Wonwoo itu terlalu merepotkan.

Iris matanya berkeliling sementara menunggu Seungcheol tengah membayar beberapa lembar pakaian yang di belinya tadi. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah kemeja kebiruan yang tampak begitu _simple_ namun berkelas. Entah mengapa fikirannya justru mengawang jauh pada sosok pemuda tinggi yang sejak seminggu yang lalu terasa seperti seorang musuh baginya.

Ia merunduk, mendapati bahwa hubungannya dengan Mingyu semakin memburuk membuat semangatnya terasa hilang tiba-tiba. "Sudah ku bayar, kau ingin pulang atau makan dulu?" Ia tak menggubrisnya, hanya menatap pada kemeja yang dimaksudkan. "Wonwoo?"

Setelahnya tampak begitu kebingungan saat kesadarannya kembali. "Oh, ya kau bilang apa?" Ujarnya memastikan. Seungcheol mengernyit, menyentuh lengan pemuda itu. "Ingin pulang atau makan terlebih dulu?" Ulangnya dengan raut wajah sedikit menerka apa yang tengah Wonwoo fikirkan. "Kita pulang saja dan makan dirumah."

.

Ia mengetuk pelan pintu dihadapannya setelahnya menunggu sang pemilik kamar keluar. Namun sepertinya Mingyu enggan untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya bagi Wonwoo, ia mendengarnya namun mengabaikan pemuda itu. Kembali meraih ponselnya dan memasangkan volume tinggi pada music yang tengah terputar. Wonwoo mendesah kecewa, menatap sebuah kotak cukup besar di tangannya kini. Setelahnya kembali beranjak membawa benda itu.

.

"Mingyu." Pemuda itu terhenti, memandang Wonwoo yang kini berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dan kembali keluar dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya. "Untuk mu." Ujarnya, menyerahkan benda itu pada pemuda tinggi dihadapannya. "Terima 'lah, aku yakin akan bagus jika di kenakan oleh mu." Wonwoo tersenyum kikuk, menyisakan tatapan tanpa ekspresi dari Mingyu. "Terimakasih." Desisnya, kemudian berniat berlalu. "Aku minta maaf." Langkahnya yang semula begitu lebar terhenti saat nada suara Wonwoo menguar.

"Aku minta maaf sudah mengatai mu dengan ucapan kasar." Ia menatap punggung pemuda kecoklatan yang masih tampak berdiri mematung disana. Menarik nafasnya dalam setelahnya membuangnya. "Itu bukan salah mu. Kau memiliki hak untuk menyukai siapapun terlebih aku. Hanya saja.." Ia menggantung katanya. Mengusap belakang lehernya canggung. "Aku ini _ibu_ mu, seharusnya kau bisa menyadarinya."

"Itu artinya kau menyalahkan atas rasa suka ku terhadap mu." Kata-katanya tercekat kembali, Wonwoo menatap lama Mingyu. Pemuda yang di maksudkan berbalik, menatap iris tajam yang tampak sendu itu. "Itu salah 'kan?" Ujarnya penuh penekanan. "Kau membenci ku?" Kembali mengatakan tanpa memberi jeda bagi Wonwoo. Melemparkan kotak yang sebelumnya di berikan Wonwoo untuknya. "Aku tidak mengingin 'kan itu sebagai permintaan maaf. Aku mengin 'kan mu, bukan sebuah hadiah. Tapi kau."

Wonwoo kembali menelan salivanya sulit. Mingyu begitu keras kepala dan Wonwoo mengakuinya. Pemuda itu beranjak mundur selangkah mengetahui Mingyu menujunya. "Benar 'kan, kau takut pada ku." Ia terkekeh putus asa. Melemparkan tatapan begitu terluka pada Wonwoo. "Bukan begitu Mingyu, aku tidak bermaksud menghina mu dengan cara ini. Sungguh aku hanya menganggap mu sebagai seorang anak, keluarga tidak lebih."

Dan pernyataan itu seakan membawa emosi Mingyu kembali meletup pada ubun-ubunnya. Ia melangkah cepat, meraih pergelangan tangan Wonwoo untuk merematnya kuat. "Tidak bisa 'kah kau menganggap ku lebih. Hanya saat ayah tidak ada di rumah." Itu adalah pertanyaan paling menyebalkan bagi Wonwoo. Mana mungkin baginya melakukan hal seperti itu, hal yang berarti ia mengkhianati Seungcheol. Berkhianat dengan anaknya sendiri, Wonwoo bahkan tidak dapat membayangkannya. "Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang menguar setelahnya.

"Bahkan untuk sekali saja, untuk saat ini saja. Untuk detik ini saja tetap tidak bisa?" Mingyu masih merengek dengan raut wajah begitu menyedihkan. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya kasar, jengah mendengar desakkan Mingyu. "Memang apa yang ingin kau lakukan jika aku menjawabnya?"

Hening sesaat dan Wonwoo dapat merekam dengan baik pandangan pemuda itu. Begitu tulus dan entahlah mungkin terluka. "Memiliki mu, tanpa paksaan. Bukan sebagai ibu dan anak. Hanya itu, Wonwoo." Dan kata itu membungkam Wonwoo. Ia takut namun entah mengapa jauh dalam rongga dadanya ia mendapati sesuatu yang terasa begitu mengganggu. Rasa yang begitu sama seperti saat Seungcheol mengatakan bahwa ia begitu mencintainya. Rasa yang seakan begitu banyak ngengat yang berterbangan dalam perutnya kini, menggelitik.

Keheningan itu mengukung, melemahkan kewarasaan Wonwoo. Membuat ia seakan terkena racun sihir. Ia terdiam saat Mingyu mendekat, menghapuskan jarak antara dirinya dengan Mingyu. Isi kepalanya berkata untuk lari namun hati berkata sebaliknya, diam. Dan entah apa yang kini berlarian di dalam otak Wonwoo ia terpejam saat permukaan bibir pemuda tinggi itu menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Melumatnya begitu pelan, tanpa rasa sakit yang menusuk baik disana maupun dalam dada Wonwoo.

Ia masih terpejam, seakan menikmati dengan baik jejak liur yang di tinggalkan Mingyu disana. Bahkan dengan begitu mudahnya melenguh saat ujung dari lidah Mingyu yang terasa begitu basah menjelajah pada garis bibirnya. Berakhir dengan pertemuan keduanya didalam rongga mulut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bersumpah menyadari betul bahwa apa yang tengah di perbuatnya kini adalah kesalahan begitu besar tidak namun sangat sangat besar. Namun hati dan tubuhnya seakan tidak berada dalam jalan yang sama dengan logikanya. Wonwoo mengingikan sesuatu yang lebih. Lebih dari sekedar ciuman yang perlahan memanas itu.

Mingyu melepasnya, menyisakan deruan nafas keduanya yang terdengar naik satu tingkat. Dan ia bersumpah mendapati Wonwoo yang membuka kedua matanya seakan menatap kuncup bunga yang perlahan mekar. "Aku mencintai mu, Wonwoo." Ia berbisik, begitu lembut dan dalam. Menenggelamkan Wonwoo pada debaran bodoh yang seharusnya tidak berada disana.

.

Wonwoo melenguh hebat, merasakan dirinya terdorong begitu kuat dalam permainan Mingyu. Cepat namun lembut, mungkin hal itu yang bersemayam dalam ruang fikir Wonwoo. Mencengkram kuat lengan berisi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu hanya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terus terdorong. Mingyu menatapnya lamat, bagaimana Wonwoo mendesah tanpa jeda dalam permainannya. Membuncahkan rasa seakan Wonwoo adalah miliknya dan hanya miliknya.

Pemuda itu berujar samar di balik lenguhannya, menyisakan Mingyu yang harus mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak terus menyentak kuat disana. Ia masih waras dan tidak ingin membunuh pemuda itu hanya karena permainannya yang terbawa nafsu. Mendapati namanya terpanggil beberapa kali dengan desahan di akhir kata membuat Mingyu merasa akan menuju puncaknya.

Menenggelamkannya lebih dalam saat pelepasannya sudah berada di ujung dan detik selanjutnya menyisakan lenguhan begitu panjang dari keduanya. Mingyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada sikunya agar Wonwoo masih mendapat ruang untuk bernafas. Saling berlomba menggapai udara yang terasa begitu menyempit.

Ia hendak beranjak untuk menatap wajah pemuda yang masih terenggah di bawahnya namun di urungkan saat kedua lengan yang jauh lebih kecil darinya menariknya. Merengkuhnya kuat, membuat ia tidak dapat menatap pemuda itu.

Dan bongkahan rasa sesal memenuhi dadanya mendapati Wonwoo yang berujar begitu pelan, sangat pelan. "Maaf 'kan aku, Seungcheol."

.

.

Mingyu masih menghimpit tubuh Wonwoo yang sebelumnya tengah berusaha menggapai kotak gula pada lemari dapur. Meletakkan salah satu tangannya pada bagian belakang pemuda itu, memberikan remasan yang membuat Wonwoo merasa begitu risih. "Menyingkir 'lah, Mingyu." Ia berujar sedikit menaikkan tingkat suaranya. Jun tidak sedang berada dirumah, begitu pula Seungcheol dan hal itu membuat Mingyu merasa leluasa untuk bergriliya menyentuh sang _ibu_.

Ia menggigit daut telinga Wonwoo, masih menghimpit pemuda yang kini merasa begitu pengap dengan perlakuan Mingyu. Walau bagaimana pun Wonwoo tetap tidak suka mendapati pelecahan yang dilayangkan oleh anaknya itu. "Mingyu!" ia memekik tertahan saat satu dari tangan Mingyu yang terbebas meraih bagian depannya. Menampar tangan itu setelahnya menyingkirkannya. "Kenapa? Tidak ada siapapun disini 'kan?" Ujarnya berbisik.

Wonwoo membuang nafasnya jengah. Ia merasa salah telah membiarkan Mingyu untuk menyentuhnya tanpa perlawannan tempo hari, membuat Mingyu seakan menganggap dirinya sebagai seseorang yang hanya miliknya padahal nyatanya tidak. "Menyingkir 'lah kau membuat ku sesak!" Ia mendorong kembali pemuda di belakangnya. Berusaha untuk kabur dari kukungan pemuda itu. "Tidak akan. Kau milikku saat ayah tidak ada, Wonwoo." Mengklaim dengan sesuka hatinya membuat Wonwoo berdecih muak. "Milik mu apanya. Cepat menyingkir dari ku, Mi…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap ibu mu sendiri?! Kau meleceh 'kannya?!" Kedua orang itu menoleh bersamaan. Mendapati tatapan dengan alis bertaut milik Seungcheol sementara Jun, pemuda itu merasa begitu _shock_ dengan apa yang tengah di lihatnya kini. Mingyu sesegera mungkin menjauh. Nafasnya menderu hebat.

Pria itu beranjak begitu cepat, melayangkan pukulan yang telak mengenai rahang milik Mingyu. "Kau ingin jadi bajingan kecil rupanya?!" Memekik cukup keras di bawah rengkuhan Wonwoo yang berusaha melerai. "Seungcheol, kendalikan dirimu."

" _Bangsat_ ini! Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mati di tangan ku?!" Ia kembali berteriak keras, berusaha menjauhi Wonwoo yang masih merengkuh tubuhnya untuk menahan. "Jun! tolong bantu aku!" Sementara pemuda itu hanya berdiri mematung, fikirannya berkecamuk mengenai Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Seberapa jauh sebenarnya keduanya sudah berjalan?

Seungcheol menarik tubuh Wonwoo menjauh dari rengkuhannya. Menarik kerah baju milik putranya, melemparkan tatapan begitu muak pada Mingyu. "Kau tahu dia _ibu_ mu 'kan?! Apa yang hendak kau lakukan padanya, anak sialan?!" Mingyu terdiam, hanya menatap balik sang ayah dari pandangannya yang juga mengeras.

"Aku mencintainya." Dan cengkraman pada kerah baju Mingyu mengendur. Seungcheol menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai seorang ibu. Aku mencintainya." Ujarnya kembali. Seungcheol merasa kepalanya begitu sakit kali ini. Nafasnya menderu cepat. "Kau membuat lelucon, nak." Ia terkekeh dengan nada begitu tak percaya. Menyisakan Wonwoo yang kini menatap kesal pada Mingyu dan Jun yang begitu bertambah _shock_.

"Maaf 'kan aku, yah. Aku mencintainya." Dan pukulan bertubi-tubi melayang dari kepalan tangan Seungcheol. Menyisakan keributan yang begitu kentara bagi Jun dan Wonwoo guna memisahkan keduanya.

.

Mingyu nyaris koma jika saja kedua pemuda yang masih waras itu tidak berusaha menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari dari amukan Seungcheol. Mingyu terbatuk pelan, merasakan bahwa rusuknya begitu sakit akibat pukulan sang ayah. Jun mendesah berat. Menatap sang adik dengan pandangan sulit di jelaskan. "Kau ini kenapa?"

Mingyu terdiam, membuang arah pandangnya dari Jun. Hening dan Jun masih menatap penuh tanya pada sang adik. "Mingyu, belajar 'lah untuk tidak menjadi serakah dan menghargai. Dia ayah mu dan Wonwoo adalah _istri_ nya. Aku tidak meminta mu untuk memandang Wonwoo tapi ayah." Ia berujar begitu tenang. Jun selalu seperti itu sejak kecil. Setiap kali Mingyu membuat kesalahan fatal ia akan berada disana, menanyainya maksud dari perlakuan nakalnya setelahnya mencoba untuk membuka fikiran pemuda itu.

"Tidak 'kah kau ingin membalas budi atas apa yang telah ayah berikan pada kita? Bukan hanya kau yang mencintai Wonwoo. Aku jauh lebih dulu mengenalnya dibanding ayah, dan lebih dulu jatuh padanya. Namun mengetahui ayah begitu mencintainya membuat aku perlahan mundur karena aku tahu ayah lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan aku." Mingyu masih terdiam, sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit bersalah hanya saja ego dan kebutaannya terhadap perasaanya pada Wonwoo membuatnya enggan mendengar kata-kata Jun.

"Berhenti 'lah selagi masih bisa." Tukasnya, untuk Jun seharusnya Mingyu memahami betul maksud dari kata _berhenti_ itu. "Aku tidak ingin. Aku terlanjur berbalik mencintai Wonwoo. Bagi ku biar dia yang memilih, jika seperti itu mungkin aku bisa mundur." Dan rahang Jun mengeras sesaat. Merasa bahwa kata-katanya tadi hanya di anggap angin lalu pemuda itu memutuskan beranjak meninggalkan tanpa sepatah kata lagi keluar.

.

"Maaf, merusak semuanya." Wonwoo berkata takut. Masih menempatkan dirinya disamping Seungcheol yang di penuhi dengan amarah. Itu tampak dari deruan nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal. Ia terdiam, setelahnya beranjak meninggalkan Wonwoo yang hanya dapat membuang nafasnya berat.

"Wonwoo." Mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jun yang berdiri dihadapannya kini. "Aku ingin bicara sebentar." Dan berakhir di halaman belakang rumah sakit dimana Mingyu di rawat sementara. Jun terdiam, memandang pada hamparan halaman kosong di depannya. Mendesah berat setelahnya.

"Kau dan Mingyu, sudah sejauh apa?" Pemuda di sisinya masih bungkam. Menelan air liurnya sulit. "Kesalahan ku, Jun." Ia tertawa paksa. Meremat telapak tangannya sendiri. "Aku terbawa arus dan Mingyu mengira aku berbalik memiliki perasaan yang sama." Jun menatap sekilas pemuda itu, setelahnya membuang nafasnya panjang.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada mu bukan mengenai tidak memberikan lampu merah bagi Mingyu. Kau mungkin bisa mencampakkan ku jika itu antara aku dan Mingyu atau aku dan ayah. Tapi tidak dengan ayah dan Mingyu." Ia berujar, mendapati tatapan sendu Wonwoo yang menahan tangisnya. "Mingyu dan ayah itu dua jurang yang samar. Dan kau terjebak, harus memilih salah satu." Wonwoo membuang nafas panjangnya. "Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang menguar, Wonwoo bersumpah ia tidak tahu harus berujar seperti apalagi selain kata maaf atas permasalahan yang kini menimpa keluarga itu. Seakan kata _penghancur_ yang begitu di takutinya kini justru melekat kuat untuk dirinya.

.

Wonwoo terdiam, menatap pada punggung Seungcheol yang berada dihadapannya. Membuang nafasnya berat. Pemuda itu ingin sekali berada disana. Dalam rengkuhan Seungcheol seperti biasa, namun seakan hanya keinginan tanpa teralisasi. Ia tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkannya. "Wonwoo."

Pemuda itu terdiam selanjutnya berdehem atas panggilan yang Seungcheol layangkan. Menunggu pria itu untuk kembali berujar. "Aku ingin kau pergi sementara, Wonwoo. Hingga semuanya membaik." Wonwoo bersumpah begitu merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Seungcheol. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, berniat untuk melihat apakah pria itu mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh atau tidak.

"Maaf 'kan aku." Ia berbisik, kembali berbaring disisi tubuh Seungcheol yang membelakanginya. Menahan rasa sesaknya yang nyaris mendorong keluar airmatanya. Seungcheol terdiam membuat keheningan berlangsung begitu lama bagi Wonwoo. Jarum jam yang berotasi terdengar begitu nyaring memecah. Keduanya masih terjaga, masih merasakan hembusan dingin angin yang merangsek dari balik jendela yang tak tertutup. Deru nafas keduanya terdegar begitu kontras satu sama lain meski milik Wonwoo terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Aku begitu menyayangi Mingyu dan Jun." Ujar Seungcheol, meremas keheningan menjadi debu yang berterbangan. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam dan Wonwoo masih membungkam. "Jeonghan dan Tuhan mempercayakan mereka padaku. Dan aku begitu menyesal memukul Mingyu. Aku bersumpah tidak pernah melakukan itu sejak mereka kanak-kanak, tapi kemarin aku nyaris membunuhnya hanya karena mu." Wonwoo menahanya begitu kuat. Ia menyadari arah pembicaraannya kini. Semakin menggelung tubuhnya, menatap pada punggung tegap dihadapannya.

"Seperti sebuah kesalahan, menikah dengan mu adalah mula dari keputusan sulit yang harus ku ambil. Bagaimana jika kita berpisah saja?" Dan detik yang berotasi itu seakan menghilang dari pendengaran Wonwoo. Pemuda itu terdiam, tak menjawab apapun. Beranjak mendekat pada punggung Seungcheol hanya untuk menyandarkan puncak kepalanya disana. Mengangguk samar. "Aku mengerti." Bisiknya begitu parau.

Seungcheol begitu menyadarinya bahwa pemuda yang kini berada di balik punggungnya tengah menangis. Ia mengakui dengan pasti bahwa Wonwoo merupakan pemuda terkuat yang pernah ia temui. Nyaris sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Wonwoo ia tidak pernah mendapati pemuda itu menangis sekalipun mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanya hidup sendiri tanpa keluarga. Wonwoo masih dapat menarik sudut dari kurvanya, menyembunyikan segala problematikanya disana. Namun kini, Seungcheol tahu bahwa ucapannya tadi begitu menyesakkan dada pemuda itu. Menyisakan isakkan yang begitu kuat di tahannya sesekali terdengar lolos. Seungcheol membencinya, namun ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun.

Mingyu dan Jun begitu berarti untuknya, karena melalui mereka rasa bersalah atas kepergian Jeonghan bisa sedikit terlepas perlahan. Dan Seungcheol hanya tidak ingin segala yang telah susah payah di bangunnya, rasa kekeluargaan serta kasih sayang yang sejak dulu ia tanamkan pada kedua putranya sirna begitu saja. Seungcheol mengalahkan ego atas kebutuhan dirinya sendiri demi kedua putranya. Memutuskan bahwa ia harus melepas Wonwoo yang perlahan menjadi cahaya baru atas kebahagiaannya. Menutup telinganya atas rasa sesak yang kini menghantam pemuda itu.

* * *

Chit Chat : update xD wkwkwk nah chapter ini lumayan panjang sih yaaa 10 page sih bikinnya jd maaf kalo kalian ngerasa bosen atau apalah-apalah xD maafin athoorrr x'D di chapter ini berasa angst banget yaak wkwkwk yahhh udah nyampe" mau klimaks sih makanya dibikin begini tp belum klimaks bg /ngomong apa sih lu xD. Banyak yg bilang di ff ini wonwoo keliatan ngenes yak, maaf bikin wonwoo ngenes gk maksud loh :p buat yg masih nerka gimana endingnya ya silahkan nerka wonwoo jones lg ky ff spiritum apa gk :p oh iya curcol dikit, entah kenapa di ff ini aku ngerasa feel dramanya berasa bgt yak xD mungkin krn sebelumnya mah aku banyakan nulis ff genre isteri adventure yg gk terlalu ngusung dramanya bgt kali yak, ngasah bgt sama buat nambahin kosa kata klo nulis ff yg dramanya lebih dominan. Dan buat kalian yg bilang ff ini lumayan bagus krn anti mainstream atau apalah-apalah /?, berterima kasihlah sama yg punya ide **ohmyww** tanpa ide dia aku cuma butiran berlian wkwkwk xD. nah, sekalian mau sayyy thankkkksss bgt buat yg masih review maaf yaaa gk bisa dibalesin atau" baik lewat pm atau chit chat, aku tuh orgnya suka bingungan mungkin di last chapt bakal aku bales baru xD pokoknya yg penting mah skrng aku ngucapin banyaaaaaaaakk bgt thanks buat kalian yg udh mau ninggalin jejak demi ff ini :*. last, tetep review dan laff yuuu all.

Salam,

Crypt14


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, My Gay Moms!

WonCoups Couple

Wonwoo x Scoups

Meanie Couple

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Wonhui Couple

Wonwoo x Jun

! Don't try to take other people's work without permission

! Budayakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca

! Rated M keras, untuk yang under rate please close tab xD

! Main fokus Woncoups Couple

! Want to request ff? DM me

Enjoy it

.

.

Itu adalah pagi tersepi di kediaman Seugcheol. Pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu menatap lama pada pakaian setengah basah yang berada disisinya. Meraih satu potong pakaian milik Seungcheol yang telah di cucinya tadi. Menggantungkannya pada seutas tali.

Angin berhembus cukup kuat, menerbangkan helaian anak rambutnya. Ia menghela nafasnya, melanjutkan kegiatannya. Raut wajah pemuda itu tampak sedikit lemas, menggosok pelan ujung hidungnya yang terasa agak gatal. "Wonwoo."

Ia menoleh, mendapati Seungcheol berdiri di ambang pintu belakang. Melemparkan senyuman yang hanya dibalas raut wajah datar dari pria itu. Rasa seakan di jatuhkan kedalam kubangan begitu menguar dalam dadanya, mengetahui bahwa Seungcheol begitu berubah sikap padanya kini.

Pria itu beranjak menujunya, mengulurkan sebuah map coklat. "Aku sudah mengurusnya, hanya menunggu persetujuan mu saja." Kurva yang melintang pada garis bibirnya memudar. Menatap lama pada benda di tangan Seungcheol setelahnya meraihnya. Mencoba untuk menarik kembali senyumnya paksa.

"Akan ku letakkan diatas meja kerja mu jika sudah aku tanda tangani." Ia berujar begitu pelan, menatap kembali Seungcheol. Mencoba untuk tidak terlihat terluka. Seungcheol mengangguk samar, setelahnya berlalu. Pria itu bukan tidak menyadari sikapnya yang begitu dingin pada Wonwoo. Ia menyadarinya, sangat. Namun baginya tidak ada jalan lain.

Katakan bahwa ia seorang iblis kejam dan Seungcheol tidak akan menampiknya. Menulikan serta membutakan dari rasa sakit orang lain, harus 'kah ia tetap bersikeras bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah?

.

"Wonwoo." Pemuda itu masih menatap pada didihan air dihadapannya. Hanya menatap dengan tatapan kosong miliknya, memutuskan untuk kembali memanggil pemuda yang belum merespon. Jun beranjak, berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuh sang _ibu_. "Jeon Wonwoo." Masih terdiam, seakan panggilan yang di agungkan oleh Jun tidak terdengar olehnya sedikitpun. Fikirannya berkecamuk, terasa seribu kali lebih lelah dibandingkan tubuhnya.

Jun menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu akhirnya, membuahkan tatapan lelah yang jatuh tepat pada kedua iris matanya. "Oh, Jun. Sejak kapan berdiri disana?" Ia tersenyum kikuk, kembali menatap pada letupan didihan air dihadapannya. "Kau sedang apa?" Menggeser tubuhnya menuju sisi kanan Wonwoo. Kembali menatap wajah lelah pemuda itu yang berani ia bersumpah meremukkan sesuatu yang bersemayam dibalik rusuk dadanya.

"Entah 'lah." Wonwoo berbisik samar, menarik paksa kembali senyumnya. Ia tidak bercanda dengan jawabannya. Wonwoo sungguh tidak tahu apa yang akan di perbuatnya dengan didihan air itu. Kepalanya begitu sakit, membuat ia tidak dapat berfikir apapun selain masalah yang tengah membumbung tinggi dalam dirinya. Memutuskan mematikan kobaran api dari kompor di dekatnya. Jun menarik pemuda itu untuk terduduk di salah satu bangku dari meja makan.

Meraih segelas air mineral untuknya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia merendahkan dirinya sebatas lutut pemuda itu. Memandang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Wonwoo terdiam, menggeleng setelahnya. Memahami betul jawaban singkat darinya, Jun merengkuhnya mencoba untuk melepaskan sedikit beban yang tengah di tanggung Wonwoo kini.

"Maaf 'kan Mingyu." Ia berbisik pelan. Wonwoo tak bergeming, ia juga tak menangis. Merasa bahwa dirinya begitu lelah, hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang anak. Menghirup aroma seperti tengah berada dalam kedai kopi yang menguar dari tubuh Jun. Hanya terdiam disana dengan ujung hidungnya yang menempel pada tulang selangka pemuda itu.

Masih menggenggam gelas berisi air mineral. Ia memejam, begitu ingin beristirahat dari rasa lelahnya. "Kepala ku sakit, Jun." Desisnya, masih menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Deru nafasnya terdengar melambat. Dan ia disana, terlelap tanpa sepengetahuannya membawa Jun pada rasa panik setelah sebelumnya gelas yang tengah di genggamnya berhamburan di lantai.

Menarik selimut itu hingga sebatas bahu Wonwoo. Ia terdiam, menatap lamat pemuda itu. Menekan punggung tangannya pada dahi sang _ibu_. Panas. Memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur yang tengah di tiduri Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum kecut, kenangannya mengenai pemuda itu menguar dalam kepalanya.

Tentang awal ia mengetahuinya, pemuda yang bekerja sebagai seorang _bartender_ di _pub_ milik sang ayah. Hingga secara diam-diam menikmati peranannya sebagai seorang penguntit yang berakhir dengan buncahan perasaan menggelitik di dadanya. Ia lebih dulu mengenal Wonwoo jauh sebelum mengetahui nyatanya sang ayah juga jatuh pada pemuda itu. Jun begitu menjaga dirinya untuk tidak berada disekitar Wonwoo sejak awal.

Merasa begitu takut kalau-kalau pemuda itu merasa risih akan kehadirannya. Rasa penyesalan itu membuncah setelahnya, jika saja dulu ia bisa lebih bersikap berani dan lebih dulu mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh pada pemuda itu setidaknya hal yang membebani Wonwoo seperti saat ini tidak akan menimpanya. Menghela kembali nafasnya berat. Memberikan usapan lembut pada dahi pemuda itu setelahnya beranjak, bermaksud mengambil semangkuk air dingin dan handuk untuk menurunkan panas tubuh Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ayah?" Ia cukup terkejut mendapati sang ayah yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan pandangan menusuk. Merematkan genggamannya pada mangkuk berisi air es di genggamannya. "Wonwoo demam aku rasa." Setelahnya tersenyum tipis, membawa langkah Seungcheol menujunya. Meraih kasar mangkuk berisi air di genggamannya membuat butiran cairan itu tampak mengotori lantai. "Biar ayah yang melakukannya." Berujar dengan nada begitu ketus.

Jun menyadari tatapan menusuk sang ayah. Ia menghela nafas setelahnya, membiarkan pria itu beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan suara berdebum keras. Jujur saja, nyatanya Jun merasa begitu muak dengan pria yang sejak kecil telah dengan rela membuang kebahagiaannya demi merawat ia dan Mingyu.

Menganggap Seungcheol begitu pecundang dengan mencampakkan Wonwoo sebagai jalan keluar dari masalah. Seakan tidak memperdulikan mengenai perasaan pemuda itu. Walau bagaimana pun, Wonwoo adalah orang yang di cintainya. Apakah ia akan merasa biasa saja jika melihat pemuda itu harus menanggung hal yang bahkan bukan murni kesalahannya? Namun Jun nyatanya harus seperti itu, berdiam diri. Karena seluruh masalah itu menyangkut kedua orang yang juga berarti baginya. Mingyu dan Seungcheol.

.

Wonwoo meringis, mendapati kepalanya begitu berdenyut hebat. Meraih handuk yang nyaris mengering pada dahinya. Beranjak, menatap pada sekeliling kamarnya yang terasa begitu lengang. Hanya berbeda detik setelahnya Seungcheol keluar dari kamar kecil, menatap pada Wonwoo yang kini terduduk lesu. "Merasa lebih baik?" Ujarnya datar, kembali mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk lemas. Berniat turun dari ranjang. "Sudah di tanda tangani." Ia terhenti, kembali merasa pukulan keras pada dadanya. Seingin itu 'kah Seungcheol untuk berpisah dengannya?

Ia terdiam, memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Seungcheol. Meraih map serta pena yang teronggok dalam laci meja lampu disisinya. Menatap lama pada kertas dengan jejeran kata di dalamnya. Wonwoo bersumpah, kecamuk dalam dadanya begitu hebat kini. Ia sudah begitu lelah untuk menangis, jadi hanya membubuhkan tanda tangannya disana dan kembali meletakkan benda itu diatas nakas berbahan kayu jati.

Beranjak menuju lemari pakaian hanya untuk meraih sebuah ransel dan beberapa pakaian miliknya. Sedikit terhuyung saat menjejalkan lembaran pakaian miliknya. Ia bersumpah kepalanya begitu sakit tidak namun sangat sakit kini. Sejenak bersandar pada lemari pakaian dihadapannya saat rasa pening itu sudah tidak mampu di tahannya lagi. Nafasnya menderu satu tingkat diatas normal. Peluh sebesar biji jagung mulai menguar dari balik pelipisnya.

Mencoba kembali menajamkan pandangannya yang memburam, ia begitu sakit. _Sangat sangat sakit_. Kembali menjejalkan pakaiannya disana, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang memberontak meminta untuk beristirahat. Dan pelukkan yang begitu hangat itu merengkuh tubuhnya. Membawa penciumannya berada tepat di bahu milik Seungcheol. "Maaf, aku mohon maaf 'kan aku."

Ia terdiam, tidak berusaha berontak maupun menerima. Hanya terdiam disana, mendengarkan kata maaf yang terus berualang keluar dari mulut Seungcheol. Setelahnya, mendorong pelan bahu pemuda itu. Menatap pada ujung kakinya hanya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Seungcheol. "Aku lelah, berhentilah mempermainkan ku." Tukasnya pelan namun terdengar tegas.

Nafasnya masih menderu cukup cepat. Seungcheol terdiam, hening yang begitu kontras membelengunya kini. "Aku sungguh-sungguh lelah, Seungcheol. Sangat lelah." Ia menelan air liurnya sulit mendapati kata itu keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Merasa bahwa Wonwoo benar-benar telah menyerah.

Ia memutuskan untuk ikut merunduk, tertawa paksa. "Aku begitu menyakiti mu 'kan." Pertanyaan retoris kembali, Wonwoo tak bergeming. Nafasnya melamban. "Maaf 'kan aku." Meraih pergelangan tangan pemuda dihadapannya. Menggenggamnya begitu erat. "Aku mencobanya, untuk mengabaikan mu. Tapi begitu sulit."

Wonwoo tersenyum paksa, meraih pergelangan tangan yang tengah menggenggamnya kini. Memohon untuk di lepaskan dari cengkraman itu. "Benar kata mu, Seungcheol. Menikahi ku membawa mu pada keputusan sulit, jadi.." Ia menggantung kata itu di udara. Menarik nafasnya begitu panjang hanya untuk menghilangkan sesak yang kini menghantam dadanya. "Bercerai tidak akan terdengar buruk."

.

.

Wonwoo menyesap teh hangatnya kembali. Membasahi kerongkongannya dengan cairan berbau melati itu. "Kau sungguh-sungguh, Wonwoo?" Ia mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Jisoo – _sahabat sekaligus kakak angkat_ \- yang tengah memandangnya penuh tanya. Tersenyum kecut. "Menurut mu?"

"Jangan bersikap sok menjadi pahlawan jika pada akhirnya justru menyakiti mu. Seungcheol meminta maaf pada mu bukan, lalu apa lagi yang kau ingin 'kan?" Jisoo berujar cukup gemas. Mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit mendekat pada Wonwoo yang terduduk di seberangnya. "Aku hanya takut." Desisnya yang membuahkan helaan nafas panjang dari Jisoo.

"Mengenai Mingyu atau Jun?" Nada suara pemuda bernama Jisoo naik satu oktaf. Ia bersumpah begitu gemas dengan Wonwoo kini. Untuk apa berpisah jika nyatanya masih berharap banyak. "Keduanya." Dan gebrakkan pelan menguar. Jisoo mengeraskan rahangnya. Menatap Wonwoo dari balik tatapan tajamnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takut 'kan dari mereka seharusnya. Katakan pada Seungcheol aku yakin dia bisa menyelesaikannya." Wonwoo membuang nafasnya lamban. Kembali menatap kepulan asap dari dalam cangkir tehnya. "Dan membuat aku tampak seperti orang asing yang tidak tahu malu."

Jisoo bungkam sempurna, ia melupakan sisi dari Wonwoo yang begitu perasa. Memutuskan untuk terdiam kembali membuat riuh dari pembicaraan pengunjung lainnya yang memecah keheningan mereka. "Aku tidak ingin merusak kehidupan mereka."

"Dengan mengorbankan diri sendiri?" Tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan Jisoo. Wonwoo menatap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan seakan segalanya berjalan baik. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Jisoo. Hidup ku itu tidak di tulis oleh para novelist roman dimana akhir bahagia yang menanti. Takdir ku seperti ini. Lagi pula, bukan 'kah dalam hidup selalu butuh pengorbanan?"

Jisoo mencibir, mendengus malas dengan jawaban pemuda itu. "Dan hidup mu juga tidak di tulis oleh novelist kejam yang akan selalu membuat akhir menderita untuk tokoh utamanya." Tukas Jisoo, menyesap kopi _Americano_ yang terasa cukup pahit di lidahnya. "Hidup itu memang butuh pengorbanan _sih_. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang justru tidak harus di korbankan melainkan di perjuangkan. Mengerti tidak?" Mendorong pelan dahi Wonwoo yang terkekeh.

"Kau banyak baca buku ya akhir-akhir ini, bicara mu seperti orang benar saja." Mencoba meledek dari kata-katanya membuat Jisoo mendengus malas. "Mau mengubah topik pembicaraan, ya?" Ia balik menantang, dan Wonwoo tersenyum kecut setelahnya. Terdiam cukup lama, berkecamuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. "Aku hanya mencoba menghibur diri, Jisoo."

.

.

"Ayah." Mingyu berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sang ayah. Menatap lekat pria yang kini tersenyum padanya. Senyum paksa, ia tahu itu. "Ada apa, Mingyu?" Ia berujar dengan intonasi pelan. Meminta Mingyu untuk masuk saja. Sejenak melirik pada map coklat yang teronggok di atas meja lampu kamar itu. Membuang nafasnya panjang. "Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk mencintai Wonwoo juga?" Seungcheol berujar, seakan melanjutkan ucapan Mingyu yang tergantung. Pemuda 19 tahun itu mengangguk samar. Seungcheol terkekeh, kontras menandakan betapa lelahnya ia. "Lupa 'kan saja. Wonwoo begitu baik, jelas jika kau dan Jun juga mencintainya."

Sesaat melebarkan kedua manik matanya mendengar perkataan akhir sang ayah. "Jun menyembunyikannya begitu rapat. Mungkin ia bisa membohongi orang lain, tapi ayah memahaminya lebih dari siapapun." Ia kembali tersenyum pada sang anak. "Ayah juga mengetahui apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada Wonwoo."

Mingyu tercekat, membuang pandangannya yang begitu bersalah dari sang ayah. Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan detik dari jarum jam terus bergerak maju sia-sia. "Mingyu.." Ia memanggilnya rendah, sementara Mingyu masih enggan menatapnya. Rasa bersalahnya begitu besar kini.

"Pasti menyakitkan saat kau di lecehkan oleh orang yang begitu ingin kau sayangi dengan tulus." Ujarnya kembali, masih menatap Mingyu yang membuang pandangan darinya. Seungcheol begitu mencintai sang anak, membuat rasa marah yang sebenarnya mengaung dalam dadanya kalah. "Ini mengenai Wonwoo, kau tahu bahwa kau menyakitinya?"

Mingyu tertunduk, kata-katanya seakan sulit menguar. Ia menelan sulit pil pahit mengenai kenyataan bahwa prilakunya begitu menyakiti banyak pihak. Bahwa keegoisannya atas perasaan dirinya begitu melukai seseorang yang jauh dalam hati pemuda itu ingin sekali di lindungi. "Kau begitu mencintai Wonwoo?"

Tidak ada sedikitpun keberanian untuk Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya ke udara. Ia masih disana, menatap pada lantai yang di pijakinya. "Jika iya, kau yakin bisa membahagia 'kannya?" Dan kata itu membuat ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang ayah. Menatap dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Karena bagi ayah, hanya kau atau Jun kini yang bisa membuat ia bahagia. Mustahil untuk ayah kembali bersama Wonwoo." Ia mengernyit, masih belum mendapatkan maksud ucapan sang ayah. Tawa paksa terdengar dari mulut Seungcheol. "Ayah memohon pada mu, Mingyu."

"Pecundang." Mingyu mencibir, melemparkan tatapan menusuk. "Aku memang mencintai Wonwoo, sangat. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan dengan senang hati mengambilnya dari ayah tanpa perlawanan. Ayah fikir Wonwoo akan berbalik menyukai ku hanya karena aku memutuskan untuk membahagiakannya?" Ia mendecih.

"Aku dan kak Jun mundur demi ayah namun ayah justru meminta kami untuk kembali memasang badan merebutnya, kenapa juga aku harus memiliki ayah bodoh seperti ini. Jika aku mau, aku sudah merebutnya sejak lama." Tukasnya muak. Mingyu mendesah berat, kembali menatap pada sang ayah yang kini melemparkan senyuman padanya. "Berhenti bersikap kau baik-baik saja. Ayo bersaing secara sehat, biar 'kan Wonwoo yang memilih." Mengangkat satu sudut dari senyumnya. Setelahnya tertawa pelan. "Ayah pasti kalah bersaing dengan ku."

* * *

chit chat : updateeeee xD crypt udah cape cuap" di ff sebelumnya jd buat ff ini crypt gk akan banyak curcol wkwkwk. Semoga dichapt ini kalian gk kecewa yaaa, perjalanan masih panjang broh xD. Makasih masih setia ngikutin daaaan reviewnya bro reviewnya /ngemis xD

Salam,

Crypt14


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, My Gay Moms!

WonCoups Couple

Wonwoo x Scoups

Meanie Couple

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Wonhui Couple

Wonwoo x Jun

! Don't try to take other people's work without permission

! Budayakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca

! Rated M keras, untuk yang under rate please close tab xD

! Main fokus Woncoups Couple

! Want to request ff? DM me

Enjoy it

.

.

Wonwoo mendesah berat, merematkan genggamannya pada tali tas yang tengah di pegangnya kini. Pemuda itu menatap sekilas ruang tamu yang untuk kesekian kalinya di pijaki lagi olehnya. Ia kembali. "Welcome back, Wonwoo." Jun tersenyum samar. Melepaskan sepatu miliknya dan mulai beranjak menuju lemari pendingin.

Wonwoo mengikuti di belakangnya. Pemuda itu sesaat hanya terdiam di tengah ruangan. Tetap memandang pada sekitarnya, membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya kembali berbisik _masih sama_. Ia tertegun, menatap lama pada minuman kaleng yang di sodorkan Jun padanya. Setelahnya, meraih benda dingin itu.

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjamu mu seperti seorang tamu bukan, Wonwoo?" Ia terkekeh pelan, kembali meneguk air mineralnya seraya menatap Wonwoo dari tempatnya berdiri. Jun beranjak, meraih pundak lebar Wonwoo dan mendorongnya perlahan. "Kaki kurus mu bisa patah jika terlalu lama berdiri." Setelahnya menempatkan tubuh Wonwoo di atas sofa.

Pemuda pirang itu meraih tas berisikan beberapa pakaian Wonwoo, menjejalkannya ke dalam kamar Seungcheol tanpa menghiraukan ucapan protes dari sang pemilik. Selang beberapa detik kembali keluar.

"Kembalikan tas milik ku." Ia berdiri, tepat dihadapan Jun dengan tangan mengadah. Jun tersenyum setelahnya, membuang nafasnya ringan. "Kenapa? Apa aku salah menempatkan tas mu di kamar ayah?" Tukasnya, masih dengan senyuman yang terus bertengger di garis bibirnya. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya cukup langka bagi Wonwoo hanya saja, terasa sedikit menjengkelkan.

"Berhentilah bergurau, cepat ambilkan kembali." Ia memerintah, sedikit mendesak dengan tatapan tajam. Membuat Jun mengambil kembali langkahnya guna mendekat pada Wonwoo. "Lalu ingin tidur dimana? Kamar ku atau Mingyu?" Dan ucapan Jun sukses membungkamnya. Ia menelan air liurnya berat. Menatap pada Jun dengan iris mata yang terlihat sedikit terintimidasi.

"Jangan banyak protes, kamar mu disana dan sekarang pergi 'lah mandi. Kau berkeringat." Ujar Jun, menyeka aliran keringat yang turun dari pelipis Wonwoo. Sesaat membuat ia _shocki_ hingga tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur. Jun tertawa pelan, membuang tatapannya dari Wonwoo dan beranjak menuju kamarnya tanpa berkata.

.

Wonwoo tampak cukup risih mendapati dua pasang mata menatap padanya seakan ia adalah tersangka pencabulan. Memutuskan untuk meletakkan kembali peralatan makannya dan menatap balik Mingyu juga Seungcheol. "Berhentilah menatap ku seperti itu. Aku merasa di telanjangi saja." Tukasnya ketus, menautkan kedua alisnya.

Kekehan menguar dari bibir Mingyu, pemuda itu kembali meraih butiran nasi yang terkumpul dengan ujung sumpitnya. Menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut. "Kau seperti meminta di telanjangi tahu tidak." Wonwoo nyaris tersedak, menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan jengkel. "Tahu begini aku tidak akan mau kembali." Ia berdecih, masih menjatuhkan tatapan menusuk pada Mingyu. "Kau masih tetap sama, tidak punya sopan santun."

"Kau juga masih tetap sama, banyak bicara." Si pemuda kecoklatan menyeringai, membalikkan perkataan Wonwoo membuat kepala pemuda itu sedikit berdenyut kesal. "Bisa 'kah berhenti?" Seungcheol membuang tatapannya, kembali pada makan malam yang berada dihadapannya. Wonwoo terdiam, begitu pula Mingyu. Dan sesaat hening menyerang sebelum ucapan begitu pelan dari Seungcheol memecahnya. "Selamat datang kembali, Wonwoo."

.

.

Malam semakin larut di luar sana, namun kedua iris mata Wonwoo seakan enggan untuk terpejam walaupun hanya semenit saja. Ia membuang nafasnya panjang, melirik punggung tegap seseorang yang terlelap di sisinya kini. Setelahnya kembali membuang nafasnya.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan kembali ke dalam rumah ini lagi. Bertemu mereka yang nyaris memecahkan kepala Wonwoo karena problematika yang tidak pernah berhenti. Wonwoo menolak, namun Jun membuat sisi lain dari jalan fikirannya berubah. Memutuskan untuk mencoba kembali dengan syarat yang tentunya menggantung. _Siapapun tidak bisa menyentuh tanpa seizin ku_.

Dan disini ia, kembali berbaring diatas ranjang yang dulu sempat menjadi tempatnya lalu di tinggalkannya dan sekarang di tempatinya kembali. Ia mendesah panjang, merubah posisinya membelakangi Seungcheol. Menatap kosong pada ujung-ujung gordyn kamar yang berterbangan.

"Wonwoo." Seakan tersengat, pemuda itu merasa begitu tegang mendapati suara rendah dan dalam Seungcheol menguar memanggilnya. Ia berdehem, mencoba bertingkah normal. Masih terdiam menunggu Seungcheol untuk kembali berujar. "Terima kasih sudah kembali."

Dan perasaan begitu hangat seakan memukul telak dadanya kini, membawa sesuatu seakan mendorong kuat dari balik kelopak matanya. Ia tahu Seungcheol tidak bermaksud untuk mencampakkanya, hanya saja pria itu tidak memiliki jalan lain. Tidak ada pilihan baginya antara anak atau cinta. Wonwoo tahu pasti bahwa Mingyu dan Jun adalah segalanya bagi pria itu, nafas sekaligus kebahagiaannya.

Wonwoo masih terdiam, tak berniat bicara karena ia tahu suaranya akan sedikit bergetar dan Wonwoo tidak ingin tampak seperti wanita dihadapan pria itu. Ia pria dan ia ingin membuktikannya. "Entah 'lah, mungkin kau akan berfikir aku begitu naif. Tapi…" Seungcheol menggantungnya, menyisakan Wonwoo yang nyaris mati karena menahan nafasnya akibat terlalu merasa penasaran.

"Saat mengetahui kau kembali aku benar-benar bahagia." Tukasnya. Wonwoo tahu kini Seungcheol tengah menatap punggungnya. Membiarkan malam semakin mengukung keduanya dalam hening. Wonwoo tidak ingin membalas dan kembali jatuh. Ia membatasinya, sekalipun pemuda itu masih begitu mencintai Seungcheol namun ia tidak ingin menaruh harapan apapun lagi.

.

"Dasar bocah bejat!" Ia memekik kuat, melemparkan keranjang cucian yang sudah benar-benar kosong ke arah Mingyu yang kini tertawa puas. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi yang begitu bergejolak setelah sebelumnya dengan kurang ajarnya Mingyu menyentuh area belakangnya. Wonwoo bersumpah akan sungguh-sungguh menghajar Mingyu jika ia berhasil menangkap bocah itu.

"Kemari kau brengsek!" Seakan perjanjian yang ia buat tidak berlaku, Mingyu masih seperti dulu. Masih bersikap semena-mena padanya. "Kenapa? Mau aku remas lagi bokong mu itu?" Ia terkekeh, menjaga jarak dari Wonwoo yang tampak begitu kesal. Melengos pergi saat Wonwoo kembali melemparnya dengan gantungan baju.

"Harusnya aku tidak perlu kembali saja." Ia menggumam, meraih keranjang baju tadi dengan kasar. Setelahnya beranjak masuk, berniat menenangkan otaknya dengan segelas air dingin. Namun nyaris terjatuh jika saja tidak mencoba mengontrol dirinya saat bertubrukkan dengan Jun yang hendak menuju halaman belakang. "Maaf, kau baik-baik saja?"

Wonwoo mengangguk samar, sedikit mengusap bagian yang berbenturan. Entah mengapa bagi Wonwoo ia selalu merasa begitu canggung tiap kali berpapasan dengan Jun. Seperti lidahnya di bawa lari oleh seekor kucing ia berhenti berucap, hanya bersikap kaku pada pemuda yang berusia sama dengannya itu. "Bergeser 'lah, aku butuh jalan."

Jun meremat pelan bahu Wonwoo, menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dengan senyuman tipis yang bertengger. Setelahnya hanya melewati Wonwoo begitu saja, meninggalkan aroma sehangat kopi yang aru saja tersaji menguar dalam penciuman Wonwoo. Begitu menenangkan.

.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuan mu meminta ku untuk kembali?" Wonwoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada cangkir. Menatap Jun yang berdiri disisinya sekilas. Jun tersenyum tipis, masih menatap langit malam dengan semilir angin segar yang kini sibuk menerbangkan ujung rambutnya. "Aku ingin kau memilih."

Wonwoo berdehem dengan tatapan bertanya yang langsung di tujukan ada Jun. Si pirang menoleh, menangkap pertanyaan itu setelahnya terkekeh. "Kau tahu pasti bahwa kami mencintai mu dalam waktu bersamaan. Aku, Mingyu dan Ayah memutuskan membiarkan mu untuk memilih. Dan siapapun yang tidak terpilih tidak memiliki hak apapun atas mu." Ia terkekeh, kembali menatap langit diatas kepalanya.

Wonwoo belum membuang pandangannya, semakin meremat cangkir di tangannya. Entah mengapa namun perkataan Jun seakan membawanya pada sebuah rasa bersalah begitu besar. Ia, meskipun tidak terlalu mengenal Jun namun mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu memiliki ketulusan begitu besar. Bahwa perkataan teman kerjanya mengenai Jun itu benar.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecut, mengikuti arah pandang Jun. "Kau itu yang paling tolol di antara ketiganya." Tukasnya, membawa tatapan Jun jatuh pada Wonwoo. "Jika saja dulu kau lebih berani untuk mengatakannya, mungkin saja aku akan bahagia dengan mu. Tidak perlu repot untuk jatuh dalam kesulitan seperti ini." Jun menelan air liurnya, senyumannya yang semula hilang kembali bertengger, dengan terpaksa. "Kau benar, aku memang tolol."

"Tapi, menurut mu apakah jika waktu itu aku berani mengatakannya kau akan menerima ku?" Ia balik menantang, melirik Wonwoo yang masih memandang hamparan langit. "Kau berfikir aku akan menolak?" Jun terdiam dengan begitu banyak tanya dalam kepalanya. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang kini balik memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada mu dibanding 'kan dengan Seungcheol."

Dan kata itu berhasil membawa Jun jatuh pada rasa _shock_ tak berujung. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan bertanya, memastikan kebenaran atas ucapan pemuda itu. "Kau tidak percaya?" Wonwoo terkekeh, menepuk puncak kepala Jun sesaat. "Tanya 'kan pada Hoshi, dia akan memberi tahu 'kan yang sebenarnya, _nak_."

Setelahnya beranjak, mengambil langkahnya untuk meninggalkan Jun yang masih tampak begitu tidak percaya.

.

Pergerakkan Mingyu terhenti saat iris tajam Wonwoo menjatuhkan tatapan padanya. Pemuda itu memberikan cengiran, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Iya, iya aku tidak akan menjahili mu lagi." Menempatkan bokongnya disisi Wonwoo yang tengah terduduk. Menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak pemuda itu. Aroma segar seperti buah persik menguar dari dalam helaian rambut pekat milik Mingyu. Si tinggi menatap kosong pada televisi yang tengah memutarkan film animasi.

"Maaf 'kan aku." Hening mengukung, Wonwoo terdiam. "Aku selalu bersikap kurang ajar padamu. Kau tahu, aku hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dari mu, hanya saja aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya." Ia terkekeh, semakin merapatkan kepalanya pada bahu Wonwoo, membuatnya sesaat merasa tergelitik oleh ujung rambut pemuda itu. "Aku iri dengan kak Jun dan ayah, mereka bisa mendapatkan balik cinta mu sedangkan aku, jangan 'kan cinta kau bahkan merasa tidak sudi melihatku jika saja bukan karena ayah."

Wonwoo tertohok, menatap sekilas pada puncak kepala Mingyu. "Tapi kau menyayangi ku 'kan? Sebagai anak dan adik?" Mingyu mengangkat pandangannya, bertumbukkan dengan iris tajam milik Wonwoo. Hanya bisu yang di dapatkan sebagai jawaban, Mingyu membuang nafasnya panjang. Mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

Dan sensasi hangat menguar pada permukaan bibir Wonwoo saat sepersekian detik lalu Mingyu menciumnya singkat. Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Itu akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya, tolong jangan merindukannya. Pilihan mu hanya untuk kak Jun dan ayah, aku mundur." Tukasnya, mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan menyerah. Setelahnya ia kembali tertawa, namun Wonwoo tidak mendapati hal yang menghangatkan disana.

Seharusnya ia bahagia mendapati Mingyu seperti saat ini. Namun justru sebaliknya, ia merasa begitu sendu. Wonwoo bukan rakus, menginginkan Mingyu untuk tetap seperti lampau. Ia hanya merasa bersalah, sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk jatuh pada Mingyu sebagaimana ia jatuh pada kakak dan ayahnya, Wonwoo tetap tidak bisa.

Mingyu begitu manis, seperti permen kapas yang di belinya di taman bermain saat kecil dulu. Meskipun pemuda itu kadang kala begitu menjengkelkan, namun Wonwoo tahu ia hanya menginginkan pengakuan akan dirinya dari Wonwoo. Bahwa ia juga disana, mencintai Wonwoo dengan caranya.

Wonwoo tersenyum setelah sebelumnya mengecup balik bibir Mingyu, membawa rasa _shock_ begitu besar terlihat jelas di garis wajah pemuda itu. "Itu yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Terima kasih sudah begitu mencinta ku selama ini, Mingyu."

.

.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?" Pemuda dengan surai _serenity_ memandang tak percaya pada si pirang. Ia membulatkan kedua iris minimalisnya. Setelahnya kembali menyesap _latte_ dihadapannya. "Padahal kelihatan jelas sekali Wonwoo sangat menggilai mu dulu."

"Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, kau tahu itu 'kan?" Hoshi mengangguk, membenarkan penuturan Jun. Namun pemuda itu kembali mengangkat suaranya. "Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak menyadarinya 'kan." Tukasnya dengan nada menyindir. Jun tertawa pelan, mengusap ujung hidungnya sesaat. "Aku rasa ini karena aku terlalu takut membuatnya risih."

Hoshi membuang nafasnya panjang, mengaduk _latte_ miliknya lambat. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlambat. Jadi, kau menyesal?" Ia berujar, menangkap raut wajah Jun yang berubah. "Jika kau menganggapnya seperti itu mungkin benar, tapi.." Ia menggantungnya, membuat Hoshi menghentikan pergerakkannya. "Aku tetap bahagia mengetahui ia membalasnya." Ujarnya dengan senyuman begitu tulus.

Hoshi terkekeh, terdengar merendahkan. "Tapi terlambatkan. Cinta Wonwoo untuk mu saat ini bisa di ibarkan hanya sebesar debu jalanan, sangat kecil dibandingkan untuk ayah mu." Berdecih di akhir kalimatnya, membawa Jun kembali tersenyum paksa. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu, kau mau apa sekarang? Aku rasa akhirnya kau sudah tahu siapa yang akan di pilih Wonwoo kau masih ingin bersaing dengan ayah mu?" Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengintrogasi Jun dengan tatapan menyelidik. Jun mengangkat bahunya, tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu jawabannya bukan?" Setelahnya hanya desahan nafas panjang Hoshi yang menguar, pemuda itu tersenyum kecut atas pernyataan Jun.

.

"Untuk apa mengajak ku ke tempat seperti ini?" Wonwoo medesah malas, menatap pada sekeliling taman yang tampak sedikit ramai. Jun meraih pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, menariknya pelan. "Ikuti saja dulu." Ujarnya, membawa langkah malas Wonwoo menuju bangku disana. "Sekarang mau apa?" Sepanjang pendengarannya, Wonwoo hanya menangkap suara tawa dari anak-anak kecil disekitar taman serta beberapa pedagang yang tampak mencoba menarik perhatian. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan mu, sebagai seorang kekasih."

Wonwoo melongo sesaat, setelahnya mendengus. "Aku belum memilih." Ucapnya cuek. Jun mengangguk paham, melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. "Aku tahu." Tukasnya, masih mengulaskan senyuman tipis disana. Membawa Wonwoo yang berusaha untuk tidak jatuh dalam pesonanya. "Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih melanjutkan? Ayo pulang!"

Berniat untuk pergi, namun ucapan Jun menghentikannya. "Hanya sekali, saat ini dan setelahnya aku mundur." Wonwoo meremat tangannya. Mendapati pukulan telak pada dadanya, ia tidak berharap Jun akan berhenti namun tidak juga meyerah begitu saja. Walau bagaimana pun Wonwoo pernah menyimpan rapat cintanya pada Jun, yang hingga saat ini masih tersisa meski begitu samar.

Ia membuang nafasnya kasar, menatap tepat pada Jun yang tengah terdiam menunggu. Mengeraskan rahangnya, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu kesal tidak tapi sangat kesal. "Hanya sekali 'kan setelah itu kau harus membuang persaaan tolol mu itu sejauh-jauhnya dan jangan pernah kembali memungutnya sekalipun kau sangat ingin karena aku tidak akan pernah sudi memungut kembali perasaan ku atas mu yang sepersekian detik lalu sudah aku buang seperti ludah!"

Wonwoo tahu pasti ia tidak seharusnya berucap begitu kasar, Jun tidak sepenuhnya bersalah namun waktu dan nasib 'lah yang patut untuk di sesali. Jun tersenyum kecut, merunduk sesaat untuk mengabaikan tatapan muak Wonwoo. "Aku berjanji akan membuangnya tanpa kembali memungutnya. Aku berjanji, Wonwoo."

Dan sore itu seakan membawa Wonwoo untuk kembali menekan sesak yang menguar dalam rongga dadanya. Menuruti apapun yang Jun harapkan darinya dulu, yang selalu berada dalam ruang khayal pemuda itu. Jun tetap memasang wajah seakan ia begitu bahagia sekalipun Wonwoo menjalaninya dengan raut wajah masam. Jun hanya begitu bersyukur, setidaknya ia dapat merasakan cintanya terbalas meski setelahnya hal itu justru akan menginjak-injaknya.

.

Wonwoo memandang hampa langit-langit kamarnya. Dalam waktu yang berdekatan Jun dan Mingyu memutuskan untuk mundur. Seharusnya ia senang, namun rasa bersalah serta kekecewaan justru membuatnya sulit untuk tersenyum saat ini. Ia membuang nafasnya, tidak menyadari Seungcheol yang kini tengah terduduk diatas ranjang itu juga. "Hari mu berat?"

Nyaris terlonjak, setelahnya mengusap dadanya dengan nafas lega. "Maaf, mengagetkan mu. Kau melamun." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk lesu, membuat Seungcheol tersenyum simpul. "Jun dan Mingyu lagi?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Ia menatap Seungcheol, dengan raut wajah biasa yang selalu tercetak dalam garisnya, datar. "Mereka anak ku, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu." Setelahnya terkekeh mendapati dengusan dari bibir Wonwoo. "Tahu 'lah yang punya anak." Tukasnya, kembali menatap lamat pada langit-langit.

Sesaat hening, dan Seungcheol masih memandang Wonwoo. "Dari pada memandangi ku seperti itu lebih baik tidur disini." Ia menepuk ruang kosong disisinya. Membawa Seungcheol yang sejenak terdiam kini beranjak untuk berbaring. "Kau tahu mereka mundur?"

Seungcheol mengagguk, ikut menatap pada langit-langit kamar. "Kalian merencanakannya?" Selidik Wonwoo. Pemuda itu kini memandang tajam Seungcheol. "Tidak, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu jika mereka akan mundur. Aku juga sedikit tidak percaya."

"Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun pada mu?" Seungcheol menggeleng, balik memandang Wonwoo. Dan pemuda itu mendesah panjang. "Harusnya 'kan aku bahagia, tapi entah aku justru merasa sedikit sedih." Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Seungcheol. Angin berhenbus cukup kuat, meninggalkan sensasi dingin di permukaan kulit Wonwoo. "Itu karena kau begitu menyayangi keduanya. Kau merasa bersalah 'kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, membenarkan. "Ini karena mu." Ia berdecih membawa pertanyaan menguar dari bibir Seungcheol. "Aku terlalu menyukai mu sampai-sampai tidak berniat untuk membalas anak-anak mu padahal mereka lebih _oke_." Ia terkekeh, tersenyum jahil. Seungcheol yang berada disisinya hanya tersenyum simpul, mengetahui betul gurauan Wonwoo atas kedua anaknya. "Mereka oke karena ayahnya juga oke." Tukasnya, Wonwoo mendengus kembali memutar matanya malas. "Betul juga sih." Dan kekehan menguar dari keduanya.

"Oh ya, artinya harus mengurus surat rujuk ya?" Menoleh untuk menangkap wajah Seungcheol dari samping. Si pria balik menoleh, menatap pada wajah Wonwoo yang sedikit kemerahan pada ujung hidungnya karena rasa dingin yang menusuk. "Aku belum memasukkan berkasnya ke pengadilan. Jadi bisa di batalkan aku rasa." Ia tesenyum, begitu hangat membawa Wonwoo ikut tersenyum padanya.

"Gagal _move on_ ternyata." Ia tertawa, menarik permukaan kulit pipi Seungcheol sesaat setelahnya kembali bergelung disisi pria itu. Dan hening kembali mengukung, menikmati rasa dingin yang membelai dengan tatapan kosong pada langit-langit kamar. Begitu tenang dan menyenangkan.

Wonwoo tahu bahwa akhirnya ia hanya akan memilih Seungcheol, sekalipun kedua anaknya tidak berniat mundur Wonwoo akan tetap berdiri disisi pria itu. Ini bukan karena Seungcheol begitu kaya atau apapun itu. Namun Wonwoo tahu, bahwa tuhan mengirimkan buncahan rasa bahagia disana. Meski harus melewati masa sulit, namun Wonwoo tahu pasti bahwa pelangi akan datang setelah badai menerpa.

"Jadi, Mingyu dan Jun itu lebih mirip Jeonghan atau kau?" – Wonwoo

"Hm, karena mereka pria, aku rasa lebih mirip dengan ku." – Seungcheol

"Jawaban payah." – Wonwoo

* * *

Chit Chat : Haiii update nihh xD maaf late update crypt lg keranjingan bikin kue jd ffnya ditelantarin dulu wkwkw. Ah, akhirnya selesai juga ff ini xD. Endingnya ketebakkan kalo wonwoo maunya sama papih seungcheol, kasian bgt wonhui sama meanie shipper wuahahaha /ketawa setan/ xD. Gk tau kenapa lah ya aku dari chapt lalu udh niatan banget endingin wonwoo sama seungcheol aja secara ya kalo di endigin sama jun/mingyu berasa gimanaaaaaaa gitu. Masa iya mantan jadi mantu, jiji banget x'D. Terus juga disini aku buat kesannya ky bukan wonwoo yang nyakitin tapi mereka jun sama mingyu yang mutusin buat mundur alias tobatttt demi kebahagian bapaknya cieilah wahahaha xD. Wonwoo itu kan baik unyu" manis masa jd tukang sakitin perasaan gk cucok nanti :p. Curcol dikit, ffn lagi error apa ya aku masa gk bisa liat reviewan yang baru, udah email team support yang biasanya work it kalo lagi error sekarang gk ditanggepin :'( jaharaaa kamu mas /?. Okehhh, di last chapter ini aku mau ucapin banyak terima kasih buat kalian yang udah berpartisipasi dalam ff ini baik reviewnya, ngefollownya, sama ngefavoritinnya dududu, tanpa kalian aku hanya butiran eek kebo /? xD big thanks untuk kamu kamu kamu **ohmyww** yg udah ngerequest ff bejadhhh /? /canda ding/ ini, kamu menyakiti hati para wonhui  & meanie shipper brohh xD tp I like it wuahahaha. Udah lah yak cuap" gejenya, akhir kata terima gajiiii atas partisipasinya dan nantikan ff requestan selanjutnya /ketawa misterius/ xD

Salam,

Crypt14


End file.
